Case or Cake?
by Cheese1
Summary: First chapter was already posted in my one-shot collection, called Waiting. It starts with Booth and Brennan in Sweets' waiting room and later sends them out of town for a week-end... with Booth's family! Now complete - incl. Epilogue!
1. Waiting

Okay... here is the deal. This was originally a one-shot, but after many requests (and a kick in the ass from my muse) I decided to make a multi-chapter out of it, probably consisting of three or four chapters. I hope you'll like it. I know that I have other stories who need to get updated, too, but these days I really have to be thankful if I can get anything written... I can't be too picky, my muse is really moody these days. Thanks for reading, all of you, you're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did, the season 3 finale definitley would have been different.

* * *

Chapter 1: Waiting…

„I hate it when we have to wait." Booth said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Huh?" The woman beside him asked, not even bothering to look up from the medical journal she had buried her nose in practically as soon as they had entered the waiting room.

"Waiting. Damn boring." He emphasised. "Read something" She replied casually and pointed to the couch table in front of them, which was covered in medical journals.

"I am not going to touch that stuff. Might get infected and turn out a squint myself." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes in response only to return her attention to the report on bone cancer she had been reading before.

Booth resumed tapping his foot, the 'tap-tap-tap' occasionally accompanied by a sigh.

"Would you stop that? I can't concentrate if you make those noises all the time." His partner addressed him without looking up.

"Sorry." He mumbled and let his gaze sweep over the empty waiting room. He sighed again and winced in anticipation of some harsh comment from her side, but the ringing of his cell phone saved him.

Quickly he pulled it out, too happy about the distraction to check the caller ID. "Booth." He answered and groaned inwardly when he heard his mother's voice. "Seeley. How come you never return my calls? I left two messages on your answering machine yesterday and you did not call me back." The accusatory tone pierced his ears and he registered that an amused smile played on the lips of his partner.

He rolled his eyes and answered: "Sorry, mum... I kinda forgot. Would you calm down a little?"

"Calm down, he says. You know, it's no fun at all with you boys. Jared's as bad as you." His mother snapped.

"Sorry, really, mum. I came home late last night and this morning I forgot." Booth replied, his voice gentler now.

"Hm" his mother mumbled. "Yeah, well, now that you're actually talking to me... I'd like to remind you that in two weeks we'll celebrate your Dad's 60th birthday."

"I haven't forgotten about it." He quickly answered, although he had.

"No, of course not." His mother drawled the words out with audible sarcasm. "Anyway... I would like to know if you're going to come alone... or not?" The last two words were uttered in that hopeful tone of hers, the tone she used when she suggested that he was getting too old to be living on his own. He stifled a sigh and answered. "It's going to be just Parker and me."

"Oh, Seeley. You've got to let a woman in your life." His mother exclaimed.

Booth's gaze flickered to his partner, who was – thankfully – not laughing... but suppressing it, as he suspected.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice." He gave back weakly.

"Honestly, Seeley, you know I love Parker, but it's time for you to... settle down a little. And more grandchildren would be great too."

"Really? Hey, why don't you pick on Jared for a change?" Booth sighed.

"You know very well that he and Michelle are trying!" His mother hissed.

Booth's eyes widened. "Uh... no. I had no idea. That's... They have problems?" He asked, concerned.

"They've been trying for a year now. You really did not know? Well, now you do. But we're not discussing Jared here, Seeley." His mother's tone made it clear that he had not forgotten about the initial topic.

"You know, mum,... I don't think I have time for this now... I am having an appointment, you know..." He started to explain, but was interrupted by Brennan's voice "Dr. Sweets is not going to be ready for us until nine. His secretary made that very clear."

Booth shot his partner a death glare.

"What? Who was that woman, Seeley? And what's this about a doctor?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

"Nothing you should worry about, Mum. My partner and I have to attend a psychological evaluation. FBI politics, nothing special." He hurried to answer.

"Ah." His mother made.

"Yeah." He gave back.

He heard his partner make a strange noise beside him and shot her another death glare. He was sure she was laughing, although she hid behind her journal.

"You know, Mum... I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to worry about, okay? We're going to have a nice birthday party in two weeks... Parker will be thrilled to see you again."

"I am looking forward to seeing him again too... It's just... I want you to be happy, Seeley." His mother replied, resignation in her voice.

"I know. I am, kind of... so don't worry." He answered. "I gotta go now, Mum. Greet dad, will you?"

"Sure. Take care, Seeley."

Booth closed his phone, took in a deep breath and glared at his partner, who was reading. Or pretending to do so.

"You're evil." He accused her.

"Huh?" She made, looking up from her journal to meet his gaze, a confused expression on her face.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you've been listening... very impolite, by the way. And that you practically told her she had another ten minutes to tell what not else I should change about my life, was downright evil." Booth stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled sweetly. "I've been reading."

"Sure, Miss Innocent. Do you honestly think I am thick enough to believe you need more than ten minutes to read that article?" Booth pointed towards the journal on her lap, still opened at the same page as it had been before his mother had called.

For a moment, her eyes widened a little. "I like to be thorough." She quickly defended herself.

"Uh-uh. Thoroughly nosy." Booth said.

"I am not nosy." She frowned.

"Are too." Booth grinned.

"Now you're being childish." She accused him.

"Just because you're too proud to admit that you're nosy enough to listen in on a private phone conversation." Booth retorted, folding his arms.

"If you want to keep your phone calls private, maybe you shouldn't be talking so loud." Brennan gave back.

"Whatever you say, Bones." He gave in and strolled towards the restroom. "I'll be right back." But he turned just in time to see the wicked grin on her face. He shook his head. Nosy, proud, stubborn, infuriating, adorable woman.

She wanted to play games? Oh, he was so going to pay her back.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Those of you who left reviews over at the one-shot collection (Shivers and other oneshots) already, THANK YOU. It wouldn't hurt to share your thoughts again, though ;) (Just fishing for compliments ;) )

hugs,

cheese


	2. Imbisill

Thank you for reading... and here we go, Chapter 2 is ready... how is he going to pay back? I mean what she did was mean, right?

* * *

Chapter 2: Im-bi-sill...

_(ha, you've got no idea, what that's supposed to mean, right? Well, keep on reading ;) )_

"Bones, we gotta go, come on, chop-chop." Booth's voice drifted up to Temperance Brennan, who was bent over an old set of remains on the platform.

"I'd like to finish this first." She yelled back and jumped when he heard his voice behind her.  
"How old are these bones?" He asked.

She exhaled slowly. "200 years, give or take a few."

"See, a day won't make a difference. Come on." He urged her and she rolled her eyes, but left the remains where they were and headed for her office. "Where are we going?"

"Your apartment." He answered. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he grinned. "You gotta pack, Bones. We have to go to Philly and we might have to stay overnight."

She sighed. "Good thing I already have a bag prepared for occasions like that. When do we have to be at the airport?"

"Ah... we're not actually taking a plane. No tickets available." Booth answered slowly.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "Washington DC – Philadelphia? And there wasn't a single ticket available?"

"Now what would we do with one single ticket, seeing as there are two of us?" He grinned at her and she shook her head at his behaviour. "Fine, I'll just have to inform Angela and we can get going." She gave in.

"Okay." He confirmed and watched her leaving the office, grinning to himself. Man, she was going to be pissed at him later. Yep, totally.

* * *

"You DO know that we should have taken that exit, right?" Brennan asked Booth and gestured at the exit that was now behind them. "Or do we have to go somewhere else before driving to Philadelphia?"

"Yep. We still have to pick somebody up." Booth answered cryptically.

"What? Whom?" She was stunned.

"You'll see." Booth gave back and she sighed. "Fine, be mysterious about it, if it makes you feel any better."

A few minutes later he parked his car in front of a house and got out. She unbuckled her seatbelt, but he shook his head. "You don't have to. Just wait. He'll be here in a minute."

The front door of the house opened and a blond boy emerged, running towards Booth yelling. "Daddy, Daddy... you're here, I waited FOREVER."

"Hey buddy." Booth said, as he enveloped his son in a hug. "I'm only five minutes late."

"Uh-uh." Parker confirmed. "That's long."

Brennan watched the scene with a mixture of interest and surprise.

"You've got your stuff together, Parks?" Booth asked and reached for the backpack his son had dropped. Parker nodded. Booth opened the pack and peeked inside. "Those are only toys, where are your clothes?"

"Here." A blond woman appeared in the doorway, carrying another small bag. "Kiss good-bye, Parker?" She asked and bent down. The boy threw his arms around her neck and smacked a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, mommy."

"Be a good boy, Parker. Listen to what your Daddy says and don't be mean to your Grandma's cat." She said sternly and Parker nodded.

"Bye, Rebecca. We'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon or evening." Booth said and took his son's hand in his, walking towards the car.

"Booth." Brennan said, when he opened the door. "This is your son."

"Gee, really?" Booth grinned at her.

She acknowledged Parker's merry "Hi Bones" with a smile at the boy. "Hi Parker." Then she turned her attention back to his father and the smile vanished.

"You're going to drag your son to Philadelphia while we're working ..." She started incredulously, but he interrupted her. "Did I ever mention a case?"

She was startled into silence by his answer. "What the hell is going on, Booth?"

"Would you mind? No swearing in front of my son, okay?" Booth chided softly and buckled Parker's seatbelt. "You comfy in there?" He asked his son, who was sitting in his child seat. "Yep, Daddy. Come on, let's go."

"Booth." Brennan's tone was bordering on being acid. "What is going on?"

Booth smiled sweetly at her while seating himself in the driver's seat. "You are going to accompany me and my son to my father's birthday party."

She gasped, then glared at him. "WHAT?"

"What, what? I think I made that quite clear. We're going to Philadelphia, have a nice party with my family." He turned the key in the ignition.

"Are you imbecile?" She spat at him.

"What's im-bi-sill?" Parker chimed up from behind her. "Nothing, Parks, nothing." Booth said.

"Bones, no swearing and no name-calling in front of my son." He gave her a stern look.

She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Get out then." She hissed, practically fuming with anger.

He sighed. He should have known she would react that way. "I'll just talk with Bones outside, buddy, okay? I'm not going anywhere." He said to his son. Parker nodded. " 'kay"

"What are you thinking, Booth? You can't just drag me out the lab, implying we have a case and then you want me to go to a family meeting with you? Is this a joke?" Her eyes were narrowed, her voice sounding dangerous.

"Come on, I never said anything about a case. You just assumed. And as for the family meeting, call it a favour. After all you owe me!" Booth answered calmly.

"What? I owe you?" She asked incredulously.

"Sure thing. I did you a favour at Christmas, when Caroline was feeling 'puckish', didn't I?" He smiled at her and was strangely satisfied to see a faint blush appear on her cheeks, when she obviously remembered the kiss they had shared. As fraternal as she had labelled it, it still made her blush.

"That was months ago, Booth." She stated, considerably calmer now.

"I know. But you also listened in on a private phone conversation two weeks ago. You even took the liberty to play your evil little joke... Don't you dare to tell me you didn't, I saw how you were grinning when I went to the restroom."

"Hmpf." She made, rendered speechless for a moment. "But..."

"No buts. You owe me, we agree on that?" Booth asked.

She took her time, but finally admitted. "Okay. Yes, I owe you. But there is now way I'm going to..."

He interrupted her again. "You owe me. I decide how you're going to repay. And you're going to repay by coming with me and my son to my Dad's party. Parker is thrilled, he really likes you. You want to disappoint him?" Booth gestured towards his son, who – as if on cue – waved at them from inside the car. Brennan bit her bottom lip and Booth tried not to grin. Bringing in the kid had been mean... who could resist that boy?

She was silent for what seemed an eternity, then she slowly said. "For him, Booth. I'm coming with you for Parker."

"Sweet! That means you still owe me." He grinned at her and she punched his arm. "No, I don't."

Booth opened his door again, just in time to hear Parker muttering. "Im-Bi-Sill. Im-bi-im-bi-sill."

"Bones" He groaned. "What have you done to my son?"

"You wanted me to come with you, deal with the consequences." She muttered glumly, but when Parker asked.

"Daddy, what's im-bi-sill? Are you im-bi-sill?" she started to laugh and didn't stop for a few minutes, barely hearing Booth's explanation to his son over her laughter. "That's not something nice to say, son. Bones didn't really mean it when she said it."

"So she has to say she's sorry." Parker remarked.

"You're right. Sorry." She giggled. "For saying it in front of your son." She added under her breath, just load enough for Booth to make out her words and grinned when she heard him snort.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Reviews make me HAPPY!!


	3. On the road

Hey sweeties...

... thank you all for your patience and your kind words, here is the next installment... I promise, the next chapter will have more humour in it! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 -

On the road...

Parker had fallen asleep soon after they had left Washington and since Brennan was not very talkative, Booth had turned on the radio to drown out the awkward silence.

After what seemed an eternity, his partner finally spoke. "How long?"

"We should be there in an hour. Are you mad at me, Bones?" Booth asked.

"No, why would I be. Uh, let me think, maybe because you kind of kidnapped me?" She gave back.

"You know, I remember one time when you've told me that sarcasm is never helpful." Booth answered calmly.

"Booth, why do you want me at your father's birthday party? It makes no sense. I ... you know I'm not experienced in social things like that. The odds are good that I'm going to say something that offends you, your family or their believes. You'll just regret taking me with you." She stated matter-of-factly. "Do they even know you're not coming alone?"

"My mother knows." He nodded. "And I'm not going to regret bringing you with me. Though it might be a good idea to at least try not to question my family's believes. And please try not to talk about decomposing bodies, at least not when there's food in sight."

She sighed. "You are going to regret this. And so am I and your family." She muttered.

"Bones, you are my family. I already know your people, so it just fair you get to know mine too, right? And they're going to like you. They already know a lot about you." He answered and only after the words left his mouth he wondered if saying that had been a good idea.

"They know a lot about me?" She asked, the tone of her voice somewhere in the indefinable shades between wonder and ... fear? He shot her a quick look and saw the shocked look on her face. "Well, we've been partners for quite a time now. And to be fair, you kind of stirred up my mother's interest when she read one of your books and saw it was dedicated to me."

"Hm." She mumbled, but he noticed that she seemed to be pleased by the fact, that his mother knew her books. "What did you tell her?"

"What, you mean, beside the things the biography on the backside of your book already told her? Hm, let's see... I might have mentioned that you're really good at your work." He said and watched her dismiss the statement with a wave of her hand.

"I know that myself."

"And such a modest person..." He mumbled teasingly.

"What? I can be proud of what I achieved." She gave back.

"I didn't say you couldn't be proud of yourself, did I?" Booth winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What else did you tell them?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"God, Bones... I don't know. Normal stuff. You heard my mother on the phone, sometimes I swear she's better at interrogating someone than me." Booth gave back, a little impatient now.

When there was no response from the passenger seat, he risked another side glance and was surprised to see that she seemed a little worried.

"Bones... I did NOT tell her anything too personal or something." He said soothingly.

"You didn't tell that you had to arrest my father?" She asked after a long pause.

"No. But it wouldn't matter. It's not something you should be ashamed of." Booth remarked, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I just thought that maybe your parents wouldn't feel comfortable with knowing that I descend of a family of criminals." She stated.

"I'm bringing YOU to my father's party... not your family history, okay? Which, and I repeat, doesn't matter, okay? It's not your fault your parents were bank robbers and your father killed somebody. And anyway, he's a free man now, so why all the racket?" He asked.

"Because he is guilty and you know it! Can you stand the thought of a guilty man not imprisoned? Can you stand the thought that I made this possible?" Brennan choked out.

Booth shot her an incredulous look. "Bones, what the hell? I more or less TOLD you to use your heart. I was surprised at how far you went, but I don't think what you did was ... wrong." There was an audible pause before the last word and Brennan wanted to ask something, when she heard something that made her stop.

"Daddy, why are you yelling?" Parker asked in a sleepy voice from the back seat. Booth's eyes widened in surprise. Over his conversation with Brennan he nearly had forgotten about his son's presence. "Sorry, Parks. Just go back to sleep, okay? We won't be there for another hour."

A look in the mirror confirmed that his son already had his eyes closed again and silence settled over the car, until Brennan broke it. "You said I am family."

"Huh?" Booth asked, not sure what she meant.

"Earlier. You said I am your family." Bones repeated flatly.

"Yeah, well... you are. You're my partner, my best friend. You're family." He slowly said. "You know it... hurt that you made me admit you would have had time to ..." He stopped and looked back at his sleeping son. "This isn't the right time for this talk, Bones. Not with my son here. But if you want to talk about all this, we will, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

Once again silence settled over the car and both of them felt uncomfortable. Booth caught himself wishing for Parker to wake up, to lighten up the mood a little, but then his partner finally opened her mouth. "Who's going to be there? You can at least fill me in on who I am going to meet."

A smile crept on his face. "You're curious."

She frowned. "I like to be prepared and know what I have to expect."

"You make it sound like a mission or something. Just be yourself." He said, but hastily added. "Except for talking about cannibals or decomposing bodies, okay?"

"What's a cannibal?" Parker chimed up from the back seat and Temperance Brennan watched with interest how Booth's face paled a little.

'At least this time it wasn't me' She thought, strangely comforted by the thought that Booth himself had made the mistake of mentioning these things in front of his son.

"Uhm..." Booth was at a loss for a moment... and was surprised to hear Brennan's explanation. "Bad people who have no respect for the dead, Parker."

Parker seemed to be satisfied by that explanation and Booth gave his partner a thankful look. "Good explanation."

She merely shrugged and stared out of the window.

"Soooo, Parker. Bones asked who we're going to meet later... You think you can tell her?"

Booth asked his son and Parker merrily started to chat about his grandparents, his uncle and his girlfriend and last but not least, about Manny, the cat.

When they passed a mall, Parker suddenly got even more excited. "I know where we are! We're nearly there, right, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Parker, in five minutes we'll be there." His father confirmed. He noticed that his partner squirmed on her seat and that she was rubbing her hands together.

"Are you nervous?" He asked incredulously.

She quickly placed her hands on her thighs, keeping them still and met his inquiring gaze. Brennan forced a smile on her face and said. "Yeah. Manny seems to be quite a handful."

Booth chuckled at her attempt on a joke and softly said. "Don't be. It's going to be fun."

Brennan gave him a doubtful look, but at least she did not object.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome! Thank you!


	4. Meet the parents

Hey sweeties...

... thank you all for your wonderful comments on the last chapter.

And just like always... - I repeat ALWAYS!! – when I start a story, I try to make a short story... let's say two or three chapters. Hah, fat chance.

I can already see this explode in a long multi-chapter like all the others. And I am truly sorry that some of my other stories are still waiting for an update... but these days I have problems to find the right ideas, so I guess I have to be thankful for whatever my muse tosses at me... Please understand.

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Meeting the parents...

"And here we are..." Seeley Booth barely got the words out, before his son started to cry out. "I see Granny, Dad. Look, she's in the kitchen, waving."

"I see her, buddy." Booth smiled at his son's enthusiasm, but when he caught the panicked expression on his partner's face he turned serious. "Bones... you okay?" He gently asked.

"Fine." She pressed out between gritted teeth and he saw how she visibly fought to keep her countenance. Her internal struggle made him wonder if bringing her to his family really had been an adequate way to pay her back.

Hell, who was he kidding, he himself knew he had not brought her to repay her little joke or the favour of the kiss at Christmas. As if he would resent kissing her, really.

He had brought her here because he wanted his family get to know her and the other way round. Because Temperance Brennan was important to him and she was part of his life, his family. And that was about as far as it was safe for him to explore his feelings, he decided.

He reached out to his partner, squeezed her hand gently and whispered. "Don't forget, Bones... That's my parents and you're my family... so in my book they are your family too. No need to be afraid."

He felt her relax a little and she shot him a thankful look. "Thank you." She mumbled and his brows shot up in surprise. He could easily recall the few occasions when she had thanked him... well, when she had used the exact words anyway. Usually there was no need for her to phrase it like that, he understood her anyway... For a brief moment he wondered when they had reached that kind of bond, when communication had become something that did not depend on words, but was accomplished by simple gestures and looks.

Then his parents appeared in the doorway of their house and he decided to postpone his thoughts. It wasn't as if Bones was going anywhere. He winked at her encouragingly, before opening his door. He waved at his parents and turned, opening Parker's door and started to unbuckle the boy's seat belt.

He heard his partner take in a deep breath, followed by the sound of her door being opened.

A few moments later he had freed his son, who practically leapt out of the car, racing toward his grandparents to launch himself into his grandmother's wide opened arms. "Granny, Grandpa... I missed you!" The boy exclaimed and Booth's heart warmed at the sight of his son and his parents.

He sensed a movement beside him and knew his partner had moved around the car to join him. "Come Bones... meet my parents." He addressed her and they moved towards the house.

Parker entangled himself from his grandmother's embrace and tugged at her hand. "Come on, you've got to meet Bones. She catches bad guys with Daddy. And she is sooo smart, Granny, she knows everything."

A surprised smile blossomed on Brennan's face when she heard the boy's words.

"Nobody knows everything, Parker. But... thank you." She softly said, while approaching Booth's parents.

"You must be Dr. Brennan." Booth's mother said and she nodded. "Temperance" she offered and extended her hand. Booth's mother however pulled her into a hug. "Call me Anne." She said and stepped back after a moment. "And my husband, Andrew."

"Pleased to meet you, Temperance." Booth's father said. "Likewise" She replied and was startled to be pulled into another hug. Booth grinned when he saw the astonished look on her face, until his mother threw her arms around him. "Boy, it's been way too long." She said in her typical motherly half-accusing tone and he rolled his eyes. "That's what you always say." He reminded her gently and pulled back from her to hug his father. "Hi, Dad."

Brennan watched them with interest.

"Come on, Bones... you got to meet Manny." Parker urged her, tugging at her hand eagerly. "Parker... I think we should help with the luggage." She objected. The boy pulled a face.

Booth waved her words off. "Go... I'll take care of it. Search for Manny...It might take a while to find him. He tends to hide pretty well when Parker is here." He added the last two sentences in a low, confidential tone.

"He does not! Manny likes me, Daddy." Parker huffed and – despite him being so much smaller than Brennan – he succeeded in dragging the woman off towards the garden.

Seeley Booth and his parents watched them leave and though Brennan seemed a bit unsure at what to do with Booth's son he knew they would get along just fine. After all, Parker adored her.

"Parker likes her." Anne Booth voiced her son's very thoughts.

"Yep" He agreed.

"And he's not the only one." His mother gave him a knowing smile and he rolled his eyes.

"You think I'd bring somebody I don't like? She's my partner and my friend, okay?" He explained.

"Did I say anything?" Anne asked and Booth shook his head. "No... but I know that look on your face. Don't try to play match-maker, okay?" He turned towards the car and asked. "Dad, will you help me? Parker brought a ton of toys."

Anne Booth looked at her son and grinned. She was convinced there was no need to play match-maker. After all, the match was already made...

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" Brennan asked the little boy, who was busily searching under various bushes, cooing Manny's name. "Uh-uh... he likes hide to under the bushes."

"Why don't you wait until he comes out?" She tried to put an end to the wild 'Manny-hunt', but it was futile...Parker was determined on finding the cat. Without further ado, he vanished between the twigs.

Brennan was startled. What was she supposed to do now? Follow they boy? She glanced down at her clothes and shrugged. After all, she had thought they would be going to a crime scene and had her work-clothes on. She pushed the twigs apart and followed the little boy.

* * *

"Are they still searching for the cat?" Booth asked incredulously, when his partner and his son had not returned to the house half an hour after he had last seen them.

"Seems so." His father confirmed and shrugged. "I doubt they will find him. You know he always needs a few hours to get accustomed to Parker's...eh... temperament."

Booth chuckled. That surly was a diplomatic way to phrase it. Manny was an old cat, used to lead an uneventful, peaceful life. Parker was like a hurricane, but he adored the cat... a sentiment that remained unreturned.

"When is Jared going to come?" He asked his father. "In half an hour or so. You know him, he makes sure to come when most of the work is done." Andrew Booth chuckled while he checked on the coal in the grill. His son snorted in agreement.

They stood there in silence, both only sipping their beer in a way only father and son could, while still understanding each other wordlessly. Then suddenly a cry pierced their ears and Booth nearly dropped his beer. "That was Parker." He exclaimed and tried to locate the voice of his son.

When he found him a few minutes later, he had to pause for a moment to take in the scene before him.

Parker was sitting on Brennan's lap in the backyard, sniffling as if he had been crying. She murmured assuring words to him while she softly sprinkled his right hand with cold water from the hose. Booth cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Brennan did not look up, her concentration on keeping the gentle drizzle of water steadily on Parker's hand. "T'was a bee, Daddy. A big one." Parker said. "But Bones made it alright."

Booth smiled upon hearing his son's words. "Did she?" "Uh-uh." Parker made.

Brennan reached for the tap and stood up, making sure Parker was standing steadily on his own feet. "I'm sure your Grandmother has some kind of salve for this." She stated and Booth was amazed to see how well she really got along with his son.

But since she should not feel obligated to care for him he offered: "Should I take him?"

"It's okay." She said. "He's a big boy, right? You'll walk in and tell your Grandmother what happened? Or do you need you father to come?" She asked Parker and the boy grinned at her, happy to be treated like a grown up now. "I can go by myself." He left them in the backyard and Booth smiled at his partner. "Thank you for taking care of him."

She simply nodded and the movement of her hair caused Booth to notice something. "Hold still, you've got leaves in your hair." He reached out and gently collected the leaves.

"Your son insisted that the cat has to be hiding somewhere in that...thicket." She pointed towards the bushes.

"Manny won't come out until he wants to." Booth remarked.

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen." Brennan agreed and shrugged. "Good thing that I have my work clothes on..." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "I am not exactly dressed for a birthday party."

Booth shook his head. "It's just a Barbecue, Bones. You look fine... Except for the dirt in your face."

"What dirt?" She exclaimed and he laughed. "Got ya!"

She frowned. "You're more childish than your son, Booth, and he is six years old." She chided and he flashed her his charm smile. "Come on. Let's join my father. Parker's not going to come out soon, I bet my mother feeds him something against the pain."

She frowned. "I doubt he needs medication."

"Chocolate, Bones. I'm talking about chocolate. And since I don't want to be in on that masterful spoiling of my son, I wont go to the kitchen now. He thinks I don't know about my Mom's chocolate stock." He gave her a boyish grin and she shook her head, clearly not understanding his motives, but for once she decided not to start a debate about it.

"So, when are the others going to arrive?" She asked, when they heard a car approaching.

"I guess now." Booth answered. True enough, a few moments later voices could be heard. "Dad, you already got everything ready? Sorry we're late..." Jared's voice drifted towards them and Seeley Booth chuckled. "Yeah, sure..." He murmured and Brennan shot him a confused look.

"Jared always is late." He explained. "To make sure the work is done when he arrives."

A frown appeared on her face. "Your parents let him go away with that?" She asked.

Booth only shrugged. "He's always been like that. Doesn't matter, I only see him a few times a year, I can bear it. Now come on, you'll have a great time talking to Michelle... she's a squint too."

"Scientist." She corrected. "What branch?" Brennan asked while watching the couple leave the car.

Booth gave her a funny look. "How would I know? Something squintish."

* * *

Reviews make me very happy!! And doesn't everybody have a brother or sister who knows how to avoid these kind of things? I do, anyway ;)

Lots of love to all of you,

Cheese


	5. No case, but cake?

Thank you all so much for your reviews and you support – you all ROCK, really! Here we go, it's chapter 5... Hope you'll like it ;)

* * *

Chapter 5 -

No case, but cake?

Temperance Brennan could hardly believe it. She was – in fact – really enjoying herself. She was engaged in a discussion with Jared's wife – aka the 'other' squint – who had a doctor in mathematics and was interested in ancient history. The combination was a bit odd, but made for interesting discussions. Which - of course – caused Jared and Seeley Booth to repeatedly mutter things like 'eggheads', 'squints' or 'people from outer space'.

Anne Booth however knew that they both meant it in an affectionate way... even though only Jared was actually married to one of the women, her other son seemed to have it just as bad, although he would never admit that to anyone.

Hour after hour passed by without Temperance Brennan even noticing it. When she did not discuss something with Michelle, she was busily explaining things to Parker or talking to somebody else of Booth's family. And Booth just marvelled in the way she seemed to fit in, no 'social awkwardness' palpable at all.

And when finally Manny the cat stalked towards them, Parker's happy exclamations made her smile so broadly, Booth was convinced he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Brennan was right in the middle of a conversation with Andrew Booth, when her mobile chimed up. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, when she saw the caller ID and she excused herself to answer the call in a in – what she assumed was – a safe distance away from the table.

"Hello Angela!" She said.

"Bren, Sweetie. Are you at the scene?" Her best friend asked.

Brennan gave the table a doubtful look. In all fairness, there were remains there... albeit not of a human body but of the rather delicious birthday cake. She settled for a half-truth. "More or less."

"What's that supposed to mean? Listen, I'm still at the lab, but I'd like to leave, you know? So if you don't have anything to be sent over, I'm outta here." Angela said.

"Oh, Angela, I'm sorry. There won't be anything today. You can go home..."

"Mom, is there more of that cake somewhere?" Booth yelled at that very moment and Brennan winced.

"Wait a minute. Was that Booth?" Angela asked with audible excitement.

Brennan was still debating with herself if she should deny it or not, when she heard Andrew Booth holler: "Seeley, give you mother a break, will you!" Brennan closed her eyes.

She was so screwed.

"Oh. My. God." Angela's squeal was nearly deafening. "What is going on there, Bren? You're meeting his family. Is there something you haven't told me? Oh, my God... You.. and Booth... There is no case, right? Why are you meeting his family?" The endless flood of questions, occasionally interrupted by a squeal and thumping sound – Brennan assumed Angela was jumping up and down – made Brennan's mind oddly numb.

"Angela." She replied weakly. "It's not what you think. He tricked me."

"Oh, did he now?" Angela giggled. "Into what? Marriage? Life-long commitment?"

"Angela!" Brennan snapped. "He said there was a case."

"Bones, if you don't come here right this minute, your cake will be history!" Booth's voice could be heard and Angela squealed again. "No case, but cake? Oh... I like this, Sweetie."

"Angela, please. Don't misinterpret this. I owed him a favour since he kissed me at Christmas and he tricked me..."

"You guys did what? You KISSED? And you never told me?" Angela screamed and Brennan winced in pain. She held the phone at arm's length and waited for a few moments until she could not hear her best friend's voice anymore.

"Don't scream like that." Brennan said, when she brought the phone back to her ear.

"You can not dump things like that on me and expect me to remain quiet, Sweetie. This is huge! I can't believe it. You kissed at Christmas... oh my God... You never told me." Now her voice clearly held an accusatory tone.

"It was nothing, Angela. Caroline was feeling puckish – her words not mine – and decided that in order to see my family at Christmas I had to kiss Booth in front of her. Under a twig of mistletoe." Brennan hurried to explain.

"Ohhhhh" Angela cooed. "Misteltoe. I should have thought about that myself."

"Angela, please... would you calm down already? I told you, it was nothing, okay? But I owe him and so he decided that I repay by coming to his father's birthday party with him and Parker. And, his brother and his wife are here too."

"You're meeting his entire family?" Angela was back to squealing again.

"What's so special, he knows my entire family too. Well, what's left of it anyway..." Brennan mused.

"Yeah, because he had to arrest them. Sweetie, this means something, mark my words."

Angela said.

"Angela..." Brennan started to object, when she felt somebody tugging at her hand.

"Bones?" Parker asked. "Can I have your cake? Manny ate mine and now I got no cake..." His eyes brimmed with tears and a sudden wave of tenderness washed through her.

"Of course you can have my cake, Parker. Hurry and make sure Manny doesn't eat it, okay?" She said.

Parker threw his arms around her waist and said. "Thanks, Bones... you're the best." Then he ran back to the table to make sure the cat had no chance to steal the cake.

Another high-pitched squeal which sounded like a distorted version of the word 'cute' pierced Brennan's ear and made her wince in pain. She decided to wait until Angela had calmed down a little.

"Bones! What is keeping you so long?" Booth asked from behind her and Brennan gasped in shock. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed.

"Is that Booth?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yes." Brennan confirmed and gave her partner a murderous look. She extended her hand with the phone towards him. "There. Explain to Angela why I'm here."

"No way!" Booth shook his head. "She'll probably make me deaf or something. Your friend, your powers of hearing." He grinned cockily.

"But you're the reason I'm here!" Brennan accused him.

"Nu-uh" Booth shook his head. "You're the reason you're here. You owed me since Christmas AND you listened in on a private phone conversation. And to show you that I'm not as impolite as you, I'm going to leave now. Say hi and bye to Angela from me." Booth grinned again.

"I hate you." Brennan said glumly.

"Uh-uh. I love you, too." Booth smiled and turned to leave and only when he had his back towards her, he realised how easily the unfamiliar words had tumbled from his lips. His eyes widened for a moment, but he resumed walking towards his parents as if nothing out of order had happened.

Brennan watched him leave and shook her head, then returned her phone to her ear. "Still there, Ange?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. And you can tell him I heard that he said he loves you." Angela giggled.

"He's gone now. And he didn't mean that, Angela." Brennan rolled her eyes. "It was merely a retort."

"Really? Hmmmm, why exactly are you at his parents' house, sharing cake with his son? Ah, yes...because you OWED him. Uh-uh... I'm so NOT convinced, Sweetie. Now, go and enjoy your evening. And call me first thing tomorrow when you are at home and give me details.

Oh, oh... one last question sweetie. Where are you going to sleep? Do you have a separate room or are you going to share with Booth?" There definitely was a suggestive undertone in her voice.

"I hate you, too!" Brennan informed her best friend.

"Oh, sure you do." Angela giggled in the phone. "Oh, I can't believe this...you are at Booth's parents home. This is too good to be true."

A sigh escaped Brennan's lips. "Stop it. Please."

"Call me, Sweetie. And do all the things I would do if I was you." Angela said and hung up before Brennan could answer.

Temperance Brennan gave her phone a dark look before she shoved it back into the pocket of her jacket. Her eyes settled on the table and the people seated around it.

She caught Booth watching her and a jolt went through her when she saw the intense look on his face. Brennan drew in a ragged breath and quickly averted her eyes, not sure how to deal with this situation. What if Angela wasn't wrong, after all?

* * *

Please let me know what you think!! Thanks a lot!


	6. Family

Thank you people for your reviews and for waiting (more or less) patiently ;)

* * *

Chapter 6 -

Family

"Bones? Look, there is a bit left of the cake, you wanna share?" Parker interrupted her thoughts and she nodded. "Sure."

Parker scooped up a huge bit of cake, sticking his tongue out while concentrating on manoeuvring the fork with its heavy burden towards Brennan's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but what else was there to do, but open up quickly, to make sure she did not end up covered in cake? Exactly: nothing.

So she opened her mouth as wide as possible and hoped Parker was not going to mistake her eye for her mouth. An instant later she tried to chew with as much dignity as possible... but thanks to Parker's interpretation of a bite, it was a challenge to even keep her mouth shut while chewing.

Booth's hysterical laughing fit was not helpful either. She quickly averted her gaze, fearing that she would feel forced to join him in his laughing; and frankly, that would surely make for a disgusting event.

"Not good?" Parker asked concerned and Brennan snorted when Booth's laughing reached a new peak.

"I think you gave her quite a bit to chew on, Parks. Give her time." Jared observed and grinned, while his brother still was not capable of speaking.

Brennan reached for her glass of apple juice and greedily swallowed down it's content, then she drew in a deep breath. "Next time, Parker, maybe you shouldn't take THAT much cake. But it is delicious." Then she turned her attention towards his father. "And you can stop now!"

Booth held his aching belly and resumed laughing, the fire that was burning in her eyes worked like pouring alcohol in a fire instead of distinguishing his urge to laugh. "Sorry" he choked out between gasps.

"Hmpf." She made, clearly not convinced, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Really." He wheezed and managed to contain the laughter that still tried to bubble up. "But you looked so funny..." He laughed again. "Huge eyes and huge mouth..." Another laughing fit shook him. "...like a fish..." Booth mimicked her earlier expression, mouth agape and eyes bulging.

She raised an eyebrow at him and stated. "I don't think I could ever look as ridiculous as you just did."

"Ah, wait... you just have to do it once again and I'll get you a mirror." Booth grinned.

"You're so immature. Not even your son is laughing." She observed.

Booth glanced at his son and found her words true... but he suspected that the fact that Parker was far too busy scratching Manny's ears with the utmost concentration was the reason for his lack of laughing.

Booth glanced at his brother, but Jared raised his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. I'm a married man, I know better than to take sides." He winked at them and rose. "I guess I'll have a look where Michelle is hiding." He walked towards the house, where his wife and his parents had gone to earlier.

"You're not really mad, are you?" Booth asked, somewhat sobered by the serious expression on his partner's face.

She just sighed and averted her gaze again, watching Parker who was no trying to coerce Manny into fetching the balls he was throwing him. "He knows that cats usually are not likely to retrieve a toy? That's more something canines do."

"Don't change the subject." Booth softly said. "What's wrong, Bones? You're not that angry just because I laughed, right?"

"Nothing's wrong, Booth." Temperance Brennan said evasively.

"Not convinced." Booth sighed. "Tell me."

She remained silent, but by the way she was biting her bottom lip, it did not take a genius to deduct something was bothering her. Brennan watched Booth's son play with the cat – or at least trying to do so – and sighed.

"Bones?" Booth gently asked.

"I don't belong here!" She blurted out, still keeping her gaze on his son. "Did you bring me here to show me how miserable my life is? To show me how it could be like? I'll never have a family party like that. I may be in contact with my brother and his family and with my father too... but it's not the same. We're still somehow estranged and it will never be like it was before. Never. No matter how much I wish it would be otherwise, no matter how much we try, you can't change what happened."

Booth's chest tightened when he heard the pain in her voice. He rose and settled himself in Parker's now vacant seat beside her, then pried her hand free of the armrest she had been grabbing tightly.

"I would never bring you here to hurt you, you know that. I just ... wanted you to get to know my parents, my brother. Is that so wrong?" His voice was gentle and his hand on hers warm and reassuring, but still... "But why?" She asked. "I'm your partner, your friend... part of your family, as you said yourself, and I'm grateful for that... but why bring me here and show me what I'll never have?"

"Temperance, who said you'll never have that? You're already part of it... you and your family will overcome the time you spent apart. You'll become closer. Look at how much already changed. Two years ago you were not even talking to your brother, half a year ago you spent Christmas with him and his kids, your father. That's a huge step for you. And only six weeks ago you made yourself a suspect in a murder case for your father. I say that's already much closer than many families will ever get." His voice was low, even solemn.

His words caused her eyes to sting, tears threatening to well up. "You had to tell me to use my heart. Normal families do that without being told."

"Normality is overrated. And it can be quite boring. Life with you sure as hell ain't boring." Booth smiled at her and she finally dared to look at him.

"Maybe I want boring." She said quietly.

"No way. Wouldn't be you." He shook his head. "You have an unusual job, an unusual family and you sure as hell like to spend your holidays in an unusual way. I mean, vacation is supposed to be leisure time, you know?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Okay. Not boring then. Maybe just a little less unusual."

"That's something we can work on." He grinned and winked at her.

"We?" She asked quietly, meeting his gaze cautiously.

"Sure." He said, squeezing her hand gently. "That's what family is for. To be there for each other."

Brennan gave him a thoughtful look, then – after some time – she nodded slowly and said. "Thank you, Booth."

He said nothing, just winked at her once more before averting his gaze to keep an eye on his son, who was now trying to coax Manny into coming out of the bushes he was hiding under. Brennan watched his son and had to smile. Manny clearly was not interested in abandoning his safe harbor, but the boy was persistent.

Neither one of the partners seemed to notice they were still holding hands.

* * *

"God, Andrew, look at them." Anne whispered to her husband. She was watching her son and his work partner through the kitchen window.

"Huh?" Her husband made, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. She gestured towards the two people outside, who were holding hands and watching Parker talking to Manny. "Those two are not only partners." She clarified.

"And you're not preparing lemonade, as you said you would. Leave them alone, Anne." Andrew chided softly. "We both know Seeley would have never brought her here if she didn't mean a lot to him. But that doesn't mean your supposed to spy on them, darling."

"But..." She started, but her husband interrupted her. "No buts. Be a good girl."

"Girl?" She asked and smiled. "It's been some time since you called me that."

"Well, since your behaving like a nosy teenager..." Andrew teased her and placed his hands on her waist to turn her around to face him. "You're still my girl." He winked at her and kissed her softly.

* * *

Like it or not? Reviews make me happy!


	7. Good night

Thank you all for your reviews and kind words... here we go the next chapter is ready!

* * *

Chapter 7

Good night

Parker produced a big yawn that had all adults smile knowingly. "You tired, buddy?" Seeley Booth asked. The blond boy stubbornly shook his head and yawned again.

"Ah, come on, Parks... you're tired. Come on, let's get you ready for bed, hm?" His father smiled at him and ruffled his blond hair. The boy sighed.

"Can Bones tell me a story?" Parker asked hopefully. Brennan's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded. "I can try."

"Okay, Parker, tell you what. You put on your PJs and brush your teeth and we'll be there when you're ready, okay?" His father said and the boy dashed off into the house.

Brennan turned towards her partner. "Please tell me you have children's books. Reading I can do, but I don't know any stories that are suitable for children."

"Gee, are you nervous?" Booth grinned at her. "Don't worry, I know for a fact that he brought at least three different books. And after all the fun he had today he'll be asleep in a heartbeat."

Brennan relaxed visibly. "Good."

Her partner grinned at her again. "Don't worry, Bones. He's just a six year old boy, and you really did well with him so far."

"That's true." Anne Booth agreed. "He adores you. When he came to get the salve for the bee sting he constantly talked about you."

Brennan's eyes widened again. "Really? He likes me? You sure?"

"Bones, he wants you to read him his goodnight story. That's kind of the highlight of a kid's day. Now come on, we can't leave him waiting, can we?" He motioned for her to follow him inside the house. Obediently, Temperance Brennan trailed behind him.

The four people at the table gazed after them until the door closed behind them. Finally Jared said: "He's got it bad." And they all had to smile. "So, you see it too?" Anne Booth asked, grinning broadly.

"Mom, I would have to be blind and dumb to not see that my bro is just as lost as I am." Jared winked at his wife.

"Lost?" She asked. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Jared winked at her and covered her hand with his. "You know what I mean."

She shook her head in mock confusion. "Nuh-uh. Enlighten me."

"Oh, dear. Saying 'I do' in front of countless people was not enough?" Jared asked. "Fine, here it goes then: You, my darling, are the light of my life. Without you I would be nothing... The sun shines every time you smile... You" His voice had reached a theatrical tone and his wife punched him playfully. "Oh, shut up, you jerk!"

He winked at her and drew her near to place a soft kiss on her lips. "That's better." She mumbled and he smiled.

"You think they know?" Anne Booth asked curiously. "Darling, leave them be!" Andrew chided.

Michelle grinned. "They are still in phase D, meaning Denial. It will pass. It always does, right, Jared?"

Her husband's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "There are more phases than that one?"

"Now Jared, can't you be serious for one moment?" His mother asked and he shook his head violently. They all laughed and started to discuss other things than the two people who were so obviously head over heels for each other without knowing it.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Parker announced and Seeley Booth bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. "What story would you like, Parks?"

Parker frowned for a moment, then he smiled slyly. "The Lion King." He pointed to one of the books at the nightstand. "That's a long one, buddy..." His father said, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Please, Daddy. Please, Bones?" Parker asked the woman who was standing beside his father. She simply nodded. Who could resist that smile, those pleading eyes?

"You're lucky, buddy." Seeley Booth smiled at his son and stepped back to make room for his partner. She sat down on the side of the bed and opened the book to read out the story about the lion "Simba".

After she had read out page number 4 the boy was already fast asleep. Booth winked at her as she lowered the book. "Told ya." He mouthed and gestured for her to leave the room.

When they were outside and the door was closed he said. "You did great!"

She shrugged. "He was already pretty tired, I guess."

"Bones, children are very honest. He really, really likes you. And that's not as easy as it seems, Rebecca's boyfriend still is not allowed to touch his toys! Think about it." Booth said seriously.

"The one you keep calling Captain Fantastic? Maybe it's the fact that you mock him that prevents your son from liking him." Brennan analysed.

"Hush... we officially buried the name Captain Fantastic two months ago. Don't remind him of it." Booth said to her in low and confidential tone and caused her to smile softly.

Suddenly she realised how close they were standing and she cleared her throat. "Where am I going to sleep?" She quickly asked.

Booth drew in a deep breath and answered. "The guest room. I'm going to stay with Parker in my old room and J and Michelle have his old room. Plenty of space." He explained. "Come, I'll show you."

He opened another door and showed her a small guest room in friendly, light colors. "It's nice." She said and saw that he had already placed her bag on the bed. "Thank you for bringing my bag up here." She added and he nodded. "No problem. You want to come down again or are you tired too?"

"I'll come in a minute. I just need to go to the restroom." She answered and he nodded. "You know where it is." He stated and she nodded again. He hesitated for a moment, lingering in the doorway, his gaze on her. Booth knew that something was wrong with her, but he could not quite lay his finger on it, so he decided to wait for her to approach him when she was ready. "I'll be in the garden, then... See you later." He said and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something was changing. Rapidly. And she had no idea how to deal with it.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!! THanks!


	8. Brooding

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! Glad you still like it!

I know it's been a while, but I'm quite busy these days... but now I finally found enough time to update! Thank you for understanding! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Brooding

When he descended the stairs, Booth heard the muffled sound of his family's laughter drift in from the outside. His mother had lit several candles and the flickering light dimly lit the hallway and the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and helped himself to a cool coke. With the cold can in his hand, he leant against the counter and listened to his brother telling his parents about his work in his typical style, which meant that there was a lot of laughing involved.

Booth closed his eyes and recalled the picture of Bones sitting on the edge of the bed, reading Parker a story. Or how she had taken care of the boy after his unfortunate encounter with the bee earlier this day. A smile tugged on Booth's lip when he thought of how Parker had fed Bones cake. Although his partner insisted on having no idea what to do with kids – he still heard her saying 'Just because I have breasts doesn't mean I have magical powers over infants.' when they had been taking care of Andy.

She was oblivious, really. Maybe she didn't have magical powers over all infants, but she had been doing well enough with Andy and she was fantastic with Parker.

God, it would be so easy to get used to seeing them with each other, to picturing her a part of his life in every aspect. He shook his head as if to clear it from these thoughts, but they were persistent.

Temperance Brennan had become one of the most important people in his life. Scratch that, she was – besides Parker – the most important person in his life, though he probably wouldn't be able to admit that to anybody.

His mother knew, he was sure of that... She had always had that certain sixth sense when it came to matters of the heart. The problem was, if he – Seeley Booth, a man who was no stranger to feeling, to emotions – was having a hard time accepting that what he was feeling for his partner was way beyond anything platonic, then there really was no way for him to tell how she was going to react.

Hell, he had no idea how she was feeling about him, but he knew that telling her about his feelings was no option. Or was it? No, he decided, mutely shaking his head to his own inner debate, he wouldn't tell her. The risk that she would start to rebuild her walls, to shut him out again was far too high. He'd rather remain her friend than lose her altogether. Yes, he decided, it was for the best to leave her alone, remain the friend and partner she needed. Maybe time would tell if fate had something else in store for them.

But still, a bit of doubt kept nagging at him. What if she felt something for him too and was just as hesitant as he was? He rolled his eyes at his thoughts.

'Presumptuous much, Seeley Booth?' He chided himself. 'She looks at you as her partner and friend. Just because you're a man and she's a woman doesn't mean you'll end up together. Idiot.' He let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Why are you brooding here in the dark, bro? Where's your... partner?" His brother's voice startled him and he hastily opened his eyes. Seeley had not even heard him approach. "Sorry, J. What did you say?"

"I asked where you partner is." Jared shook his head. "You getting old and deaf or what?"

"I was just thinking, okay? And Bones is upstairs, she'll be coming down soon.." Booth answered, his tone impatient, not so subtly suggesting to leave him to his brooding.

Jared raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. No need to get defensive there, Seel. Whatcha doing here? Getting drunk in all secrecy like in the good old days?" He grinned as he recalled their little adventures as teenagers.

"J, I'm drinking coke. I don't know about you, but I never got drunk of that stuff." Seeley answered in a cold way.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Jared gave his brother a look of disbelief. "Since when do you not even recognise a joke when it's thrown into your face?"

Seeley Booth heaved a sigh and waved his hand. "Sorry. It's just that I... Ah, forget it. Let's go back outside, okay?"

"Do that. I need the bathroom first." Jared said and watched his brother leave the kitchen. Something really was eating at Seeley... and he had a hunch that his so-called partner had something to do with it. Jared shrugged. 'Not my business' He thought and went upstairs.

When he reached for the doorknob of the bathroom, the door opened and somebody ran into him. "Uff" he made when the person collided with him, knocking the wind out of him. He stepped back.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, squinting in the dark hallway.

"Uh-uh." Jared responded automatically.

Brennan frowned at the voice. "Jared?" She asked, unsure.

"Yep." He confirmed and reached for the light switch beside her.

"Oh, I thought it was Booth..." She murmured, averting her face from the light.

"Well, technically, you're right. You might want to use first names... in a house full of Booths things can get a bit confusing." Jared grinned down at her, but the smile vanished from his face when he got a good look at her. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Have Seeley and you been... arguing or something?" He asked after a moment.

"What?" She frowned in surprise. "No. Why would you say that?"

Jared shrugged. "He's all broody and you... seem to be upset."

"It's nothing. There was something in my eye, but it's fine now." Brennan squared her shoulders. She had no intention to show weakness in front of her partner's brother. In fact, she was determined not to show weakness in front of anybody ... though she had to admit that she failed sometimes with Seeley Booth. But it wasn't her fault that he was so damn good at comforting and that his hugs made her feel safe.

"I'll be downstairs." She informed Jared Booth and moved towards the stairs, leaving him in front of the bathroom door.

"Sure. See you later." Jared murmured and watched her leave. Her hasty retreat seemed rather flight-like to him. He shook his head and repeated his earlier words again in his head. 'Not my business'

But maybe he would let his wife know about his observations. Phase D was one delicate thing, he remembered. Michelle would know what to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews make me HAPPY!

What do you think, what was the crying about? What will Michelle say?


	9. Insomnia

And hello again...Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews. And of course for your never-ending PATIENCE! You really rock!!

Here we go, the next chapter is ready.

* * *

**_Insomnia_**

Brennan was sitting on the bed in the guest room, unable to fall asleep. In fact, she was too restless to even lie down and try to fall asleep. The whole day had somehow turned her upside down... and she was unable to restore her balance, which scared her.

Her normal reaction to this restlessness would be to work, preferably at the lab, but even writing would have been helpful. She gave her laptop a glum look, then immediately shook her head.

How impossibly illogical of her to blame her laptop. It was of course her own fault she had forgotten to pack the charging device.

She closed her eyes, probing, testing if she would be able to calm herself with a breathing technique she had learned during on one of her trips to Asia. No, it was futile. She was far too unsettled by everything that had happened. The ease with which Booth's family had accepted her in their midst had been surprising... and somehow overwhelming. Despite all Booth had told her, she simply knew her own family had never been that close-knit and at the same time that warm and open towards others.

On the other hand, bank-robbers who were more or less on the run, living under wrong identities were not exactly prone to be welcoming and easily trusting. But still... Booth's family was warm, cordial, at ease with each other. Brennan loved her brother and she had lead a pretty normal childhood until her parents had vanished, but it never had been like that. She knew Booth had not brought her to meet his family to hurt her... he had told her as much and she trusted him to tell her the truth. And she should have never accused him of that in the first place. She knew, he would never do something like that.

But still it hurt... it hurt so much to look at an intact family while not having one herself. Especially meeting Booth's mother tore at her heart.

She wondered if her own mother would be similar... And once again tears threatened to fall.

Brennan tried to push the thoughts away and another picture formed in her head. Parker.

Parker was a wonderful kid. And seeing him lying in that big bed, peacefully asleep had made her feel so content and peaceful herself, it had been astonishing. She had had a similar experience the short time she and Booth had taken care of Andy.

A sleeping child somehow emanated peace and calm. And while looking down at Booth's son she suddenly had felt a yearning for a child of her own.

She! She, who always had been so adamant on not having children herself. Now she was longing for a child?

Sure, nature programmed women with a certain 'motherly' instinct. The scientist in Dr. Temperance Brennan knew that and tried to push the feelings away, tried to stay clinical, stay detached. But the woman in her wanted to embrace it. And that scared her. She was changing... since the day a certain Special Agent had stepped into her life she had changed so much, it was almost frightening.

The question was, was she losing herself through all the changes Seeley Booth was bringing out in her, or was she finding what she had been pushing away for years?

She simply did not know. But she intended to find out.

* * *

Booth looked down at the sleeping figure of his son and sighed. He was not going to find sleep any time soon. He might as well leave Parker, after all he did not want to risk waking the boy.

Seeley Booth tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him to make sure he would hear his son in case he had a nightmare again and cried for his dad. It did not happen very often, but better safe than sorry.

Careful not to make a sound, he slowly walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen and his gaze settled on a half-drunken bottle of red wine on the counter. Maybe red wine would help to ease his restlessness, he mused and searched for a glass.

A few moments later he was sitting on the living room couch, the glass in one hand, the remote control in the other. But he did not press the button to turn on the TV, he simply sat there and thought of how his partner had been acting after she had returned from the restroom after bringing Parker to bed.

She had been different, somewhat distant and not paying attention to their conversation. And her eyes had been red, her gestures erratic. He had known something was eating at her, but he had not wanted to ask her about it in front of his family. So, he had tried to divert their attention from his partner by telling stories about Parker. To his surprise this had not helped at all... she had seemed even more upset than before, so he soon had let Jared take over with stories about his work again.

Soon afterwards Brennan had mumbled something about a headache, thanked his parents for an 'enjoyable' evening and had gone to the guest room.

Booth wondered what may have caused her mood swing, but he could not very well burst into the guest room in the middle of the night and ask her, could he?

He heard one of the stairs creak and knew it had to be either Parker, Michelle or his partner trying to sneak down silently. His parents, Jared and he knew to avoid the traitorous creaking floorboard. A muttered curse told him it was his partner.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence to her and practically felt her freeze in surprise.

"Booth? I mean... Seeley?" He heard her cautious inquiry. He was surprised to feel his stomach make a little somersault at the sound of her using his given name.

"Yes and yes." He confirmed after a moment, his voice a little rough. "Since when do you call me Seeley?" He asked her, his eyes now able to make out her silhouette, although the light of nightlight his mother always plugged in when Parker was staying with them did not yet reach her.

"Jared said in a house full of Booths it might be advisable. I agree." She came closer towards the light and he noticed she was fully clothed.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Obviously, or I would be asleep." She answered and he had to stifle a groan at her distant response.

"You even wear your shoes." He simply commented, gesturing towards her feet.

"It's warm outside. I thought I'd go for a walk." She admitted and he nodded.

"I could come with you, if you want." He offered and she gave him a doubtful look. "What if Parker wakes up?" She asked.

The fact that she had thought of his son so easily and even before he had done it himself rendered him speechless for a short moment. "You're right. I would have to stay near the house. He might be confused if he wakes up from a nightmare and is not at home."

Booth studied her for a moment. "We could stay in the garden. Or if you want to be alone, I just stay here."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she said. "No, it's okay. We can go outside, enjoy the fresh air."

Booth nodded, somewhat relieved she was not insisting on being alone. Maybe everything was alright. He gestured towards his glass and asked. "You want some too?"

Brennan nodded and he handed her his glass. "Here. I haven't drunk any yet. I'll just get myself another one." Her fingertips brushed his when she took the glass from his hands and he found himself enjoying even that short and accidental contact. Pathetic, he thought.

Brennan quickly brought the glass to her lips to take a sip of the wine to cover that her hands were shaking. From the corner of her eyes she watched her partner move around in the kitchen, pouring another glass of red wine.

"Come on." He murmured. "Let's go outside."

She found herself nodding and followed him outside. Warm, but fresh air greeted her and she took in a deep, steadying breath. The full moon bathed the garden in soft light and she could easily make out where Booth was headed to: The three seater swing hammock she had admired earlier this day. She always had had a fable for swings.

They took their seats on opposite ends of the swing, and remained silent, letting themselves get enveloped in the comfortable silence of the night.

She took another sip of the wine and reached forward to place it on a small table, then settled back comfortably in the soft cushions with a sigh. Booth soon followed her example and got rid of his wine glass too. Then he gently pushed back and set the swing in movement. Another sigh escaped her lips before she could stifle it.

Somehow the soft, swinging movement seemed to help restoring her inner balance much more than the breathing technique she had tried earlier. But maybe it was also Booth's presence. Or the moon light, the silence of the night. She didn't know and for once she didn't care, she simply tried to enjoy the moment.

Booth watched his partner, a smile tugging at his lips as she sighed contentedly and he could practically feel the moment she started to relax, though she had left that much space between them.

For some time, they simply sat there in silence, gently swinging and inhaling the calming scent of the night air.

* * *

Haha.

Romantic set-up? CHECK.

Booth and Bones? CHECK.

What can go wrong from here? Many things... but we will see soon ;)

Hope you liked it!! Reviews would be awesome!


	10. Comfort

Hi Sweeties! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews. You really rock!! I'm glad to have such wonderful readers!

Here we go, the next chapter is ready.

* * *

Comfort

"So,..." Booth started. "Booth, I..." Brennan said at the same time. Both stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Then surprise gave way to humour and they chuckled. "Ladies first." Booth grinned.

Brennan took another calming breath, enjoying the fresh air and said: "Your family is very nice."

"Yep." Booth made. "But that wasn't what you wanted to say."

She shot him a surprised look. "Why do you say that?"

"You started with 'Booth, I...' before. Not with 'Your family...'." Booth recalled her earlier words.

"Maybe I wanted to say, 'I think your family is very nice'." Brennan said.

"Maybe" Booth gave back, but there was audible doubt in his voice.

"But you're right. I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. It's actually very nice to get to know your family. And I already heard at least three very funny childhood stories about you." She had to smile.

Booth groaned. "Mom. Right?"

Brennan nodded. "You know... I would love be able to listen to my mother telling stories of my childhood." He heard the hurt in her voice and reached over to her place his hand on her forearm. "I understand. I know it's not the same thing, but at least you still have your father. And you have the video of your mother, right? And you have your own memories... nobody can take them from you."

She nodded solemnly, but her eyes filled with tears. Tears he could not see in the dim moonlight, but he could hear them in her voice, when she quietly said: "If I had known I would lose her, I would have... paid more attention. I would have noticed much more details, the scent of her perfume, what her favourite meal was, her favourite flower... these things. I don't know, I don't remember. I was too concentrated on my own life to pay attention." Her voice broke and his chest seemed to tighten at the pained sound.

Booth inched closer to her and his arms moved around her slender figure as if of their own accord. "Bones. You were young, only a child. Children are meant to enjoy life, not to live in constant fear of losing their parents. I'm sure Parker doesn't know what my favourite meal is." He murmured soothingly in her ear, patiently pausing when sobs overcame her. "But it's my job as his father to know HIS."

"Mac'n'Cheese." He heard her muffled reply. "Or at least that's what you told me." Another sob escaped her.

"You remember?" He asked, stunned. He felt her nodding her head in response. "Well, I actually think I know your favourite food too. Though it seems to change from time to time." He smiled, while still holding her in his arms.

"Hm?" She murmured against his chest.

"Mee krob?" He guessed.

"What gave me away?" Brennan asked, pulling back from his chest a little.

"Oh, only the fact that you order it at least once or twice a week." He answered and saw that she nodded a little. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. A little." She sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And it's not just a phrase, you know? You really are." Booth's tone was so serious and honest she had to bite back a fresh urge to sob. She smiled at him, hoping he would be able to see it in the dim light. Brennan simply did not trust her voice enough to speak out loud.

Booth saw the smile on her face... and the small movement of her cheek drew his attention to a last remaining tear clinging to her smooth skin. The little droplet glittered in the pale moonlight and his hand reached for her face, his thumb itching to smooth the tear away. And so he did.

Her breath hitched when his warm palm made contact with her cheek and she averted her eyes, somewhat ashamed of the display of weakness.

"Don't ever be ashamed of those tears, Temperance. You don't have to fool me. I know you feel and I know you hurt."

Brennan closed her eyes upon hearing his murmured words and felt her chest tighten, her eyes burning with unshed tears yet again. "You're trying to get me to cry, right?"

"Maybe I like to hold you." He whispered, his voice a little husky. She drew in a ragged breath, not daring to answer, or at least not with words. Her body answered for her, though... she leant in to him and let herself get enveloped in his strong arms once more.

Her head resting against his chest she felt how she calmed, the earlier turmoil forgotten. Breathing techniques and swings paled in comparison to Seeley Booth's gentle, but protective embrace. Her eyes closed, she inhaled his unmistakable male scent.

Gently holding her against him, he rubbed her back in what he hoped were soothing circles, his chin lightly brushing the top of her head. The moment was so damned perfect he never wanted it to end.

Only split-second later the frantic sobs of a child startled them. "Parker." They both said in unison and rose. In his haste to get to his son, Booth forgot about the small table with their wine glasses on it and knocked it over. A clanking sound told him that they had not survived. Muttering a curse he bent, but Brennan quickly said: "Go, your son needs you. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you. Be careful with the glass, okay?" Booth answered and hurried towards the house. At the door he quickly reached for the switch to turn on the porch light, so that his partner would be able to see the glass shards and not cut her hands.

Then he hurried inside and upstairs to his weeping son.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Booth gently tucked his sleeping son in. After holding him and waiting until his tears had stopped, then listening to a short recap of the nightmare Booth had felt how Parker became sleepy again. The boy had drifted back off to sleep practically in his arms.

A small smile played on his lips as he watched his sleeping son. When he turned around he saw his partner standing in the door.

Carefully he stood again, tiptoed to the door and closed it behind him. "He's asleep again?" Brennan asked him quietly.

He nodded. "He just needed a familiar face and a little comfort." Booth whispered back.

Brennan gave him a long and thoughtful look. "You're good at comforting." She whispered and without thinking twice placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you. I think I'll be able to sleep now too." She said and gave him a genuine and thankful smile.

"Good night." He answered and watched her until she closed the door to the guest room behind her. Only then he opened the door to his old room again... and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep, his former restlessness forgotten.

Brennan didn't know, but as much as his comfort had helped her to find her balance again, her presence had calmed him.

A moment before Brennan drifted off to sleep it occurred to her that she had never asked Booth what he had wanted to tell her when they both had started talking at the same time. But before she could really start to think about it, sleep took over.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? somewhere inbetween?

Please let me know!


	11. Morning walk

Hi everybody… you still remember me and this story? Yes? Wow, you sure have an excellent memory!!

I have to apologise for the long absence, but I had writer's block, than I was totally busy, then 4 weeks BIG vacation in the US (which was pretty awesome) and then this and that and…. Well to make it short, life just didn't agree with writing. But now, I hope, I will be able to write more frequently….

All of you who still stick with my stories, let me tell you: You are the best! Thank you for your patience.

All of you who start reading only just now…: Thank you, too…. and please don't hate me when there might be another pause in updating…

That been said… I'm happy to announce, that I have got a new chapter on 'Case or Cake?'

* * *

Morning walk

Brennan sat on her bed in the guest room, fully dressed…. She let out a deep, heart-felt sigh. It was still pretty early and despite having gone to bed later than intended, she felt well rested and ready to face the day.

The problem was, it seemed that nobody else was awake yet. Which was fine by her, she didn't require company in the morning anyway.

She desperately wanted to go for a walk, but hesitated. What was a polite guest supposed to do? Surely not to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning without telling anybody… Right? Another sigh followed. She might be socially awkward but she knew as much. So, no going for a walk…. But what was she supposed to do to kill the time until somebody got up?

She gave her laptop a longing glance. Well, it was her own fault she couldn't write something for her book, she forgot the charging device. For a brief moment it occurred to her, that she could also try to write 'the old fashioned way'. Using paper and a pen…. She dismissed the thought after realising that she would have to type the words afterwards again anyway…. She was way too used to being efficient to let this happen.

Paper and pen… now there was a thought! Surely it was acceptable for a guest to go for a walk and leave a note, right? Brennan reached for the pen and scribbled a quick note down.

'Gone for a walk, Temperance'

Which was awfully short, she had to acknowledge herself. She scowled at the note. A moment later she tore the page off the note pad and thought about the best phrasing. She shook her head at her own stupidity…. After all she was the author of bestselling novels. Writing a note shouldn't be a challenge for her. But it was.

Finally, after some internal debates, she settled for:

'I went for a quick walk to enjoy the beautiful morning, I will be back soon. Temperance'

She nodded at the note. 'That will do,' she thought and gathered the note and her jacket, before opening the guest room door. She tiptoed all the way to the stairs and even remembered to avoid the creaking floorboard. When she reached the kitchen, she placed the note on the counter and left the house through the back door, only to run into Michelle – Jared's wife.

"Oh" Brennan made. "Good morning," Michelle returned and smiled at the other woman.

"I thought everybody was still asleep." Brennan slowly said. The other woman nodded, which caused her blond locks to bob up and down. "The Booths won't get up early…. Well maybe if you bribe them or threaten them, but if they don't have to…" Her voice trailed off. Michelle gave Brennan a curious look. "You going for a walk? Because that's what I wanted to do…."

"Well, yes…. I left a note in the kitchen." Brennan answered slowly.

Michelle nodded. "Thoughtful. I did that too the first few times, but trust me…. They'll still be asleep when you're coming back. As long as you're not going for a hike instead of a walk." She winked at Brennan.

"No." Brennan answered seriously. "I hardly have the right gear for that."

The serious retort caused Michelle to grin. "Well, if you want we can go together…. I can show you where the 'Seeley meets dog'- incident took place Anne told you about yesterday…"

Brennan frowned for a moment, then she knew what Michelle was talking about. "Ah, you mean when he climbed a tree because he was afraid of a poodle? I would very much like to see that." She had to grin.

Michelle giggled. "Yeah… hard to believe these hard-asses were little boys once and afraid of a poodle, right? Anne told me Jared and Seeley remained on that tree for an hour, until their father came looking for them. Andrew swears the poodle in question was the most gentle and harmless creature on earth." Her brown eyes sparkled with humour. "Every now and then I mention to Jared what WONDERFUL dogs poodles are. Naturally, he doesn't care for my jokes, but a woman is entitled to a good laugh from time to time, right?" Michelle led the way towards a small forest.

Brennan nodded. "I won't forget this story, either…. My neighbour even owns a poodle. Maybe I should borrow it for a day to make Booth promise to let me drive more often."

"Uh-oh… blackmail" Michelle commented. "Seeley's going to be pissed."

"Oh, I did that before." Brennan answered.

"Blackmailing him or pissing him off?" Michelle asked curiously, a smile in her voice.

"Well… both." She had to admit and caused Michelle to laugh out loud. "That's good… the Booth men need to get pestered from time to time or they get too comfortable with relying on their charm."

Brennan snorted in agreement.

They walked in silence for some time and Michelle shot the woman beside her a curious glance. Temperance Brennan seemed to be an interesting woman… and not only because she was a world-known expert in her field… No, Michelle decided, the woman and her interaction with Seeley were quite interesting. Deliberately, Michelle had neglected to mention that– additionally to her studies in mathematics – she had minored in psychology. She had found that most scientists reacted somewhat irritated when learning that she had mixed good old-fashioned science with psychology…. Something other scientists often referred to as the 'soft science'.

And what little she had learned about Temperance Brennan in the time she had known her, seemed to confirm the initial assessment, that the other woman was one of those more traditional scientist.

Jared had told her about Seeley's brooding in the living room and that Temperance seemed to have been crying.

And then she had fled pretty soon… The psychologist in Michelle was tempted, very tempted….

"How's your head today?" Michelle asked quickly.

"My head? Just fine, why?" Temperance answered, confused.

"Oh, I just thought the headache you had yesterday might still be troubling you." The other woman explained.

A unmistakable guilty look appeared on the anthropologist's face. "Ah…."

"There was no head-ache, right?" Michelle asked knowingly.

Brennan shot her a surprised look. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a guess. You seemed to be upset …. And you figured saying you have a head-ache was more polite than saying the truth." Michelle analysed.

Brennan sighed. "You're right. I'm not good at that stuff. Being polite and all… I lack social skills. Even Booth says so."

"And what he says has to be right." Michelle said in a neutral tone, waiting for her retort.

"I have to admit that he has more social competence than I." Brennan said after a short pause. "But of course, that doesn't mean he has to be right. He often is, though. He uses his stomach."

"Gut." Michelle corrected.

"That's what I said." Brennan dismissed her correction with a quick movement of her hand.

"He's good at his job… and I'm good at mine. But I'm not good at dealing with … well, with living people."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Temperance. You're doing well enough. Not everyone can be as slick as Seeley or Jared. I bet you were a nerd at school, just like me…. Popular guys have it much easier than us geeks." She grinned. "But look at you now… you're an expert in your field and write bestsellers. Geeks rule."

Her enthusiasm caused Brennan to laugh. "Thank you. But you're not… like me. You talk more like Jared or Booth…. Ah, I mean …Seeley. You're able to fit in."

"The hell I do. That's all Jared's influence. He has to explain every second joke to me… and I tend to take things way too literal for his liking. But I'm learning." She grinned." Since I met Jared I actually have a life outside my little world of numbers. Who would have thought. Besides, Seeley's told us you improved a lot already."

Brennan shot her a surprised look. "He… what?"

"Temperance, you didn't believe he wouldn't be talking about you, did you?" Michelle asked incredulously.

"I… don't know?" Brennan slowly said, unsure.

"He does. We only meet maybe three times a year, you know, the traditional occasions like Christmas and Thanksgiving and stuff… but since you started working with him, you're one of his favourite topics…. In the beginning it was mostly nagging about squints … he'd throw in an occasional compliment on your work, too, but mostly it was complaining about geek speek and people who don't know a thing about the world outside a lab." Michelle grinned again. "But you know, that changed pretty fast. He really admires your work and cares for you a lot. You're his favourite topic after Parker." Michelle shot the woman beside her a glance, hoping she hadn't been too blunt.

Brennan's eyes widened for a moment, a feeling of surprise and something she could not quite place rising in her….. but then her analysing brain kicked in. "Well, of course he talks a lot about work. It's very important to him."

"No." Michelle shook her head. "Oh, work is important to him, alright. But that's not what I meant. He doesn't speak about murder to his parents…. They know about his work, but he doesn't want to discuss the details with them and they don't ask too many questions about it. I can't blame them… Murder hardly is an enjoyable topic for a Christmas Dinner. But he talks about you, Temperance. A lot."

The forensic anthropologist stopped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he brought you here and you have a right to know, that we already know a lot about you." Michelle carefully answered.

Brennan frowned. "That's it? That's the reason why you're telling me this?"

"Absolutely." Michelle nodded. "And here's the tree we've been talking about earlier. Of course, it wasn't that big thirty years ago." Jared's wife tried to divert Temperance's attention from her sadly lacking skills in lying to the tree.

Temperance Brennan gave the other woman a long and thoughtful glance, then looked at the tree. "An oak. They don't grow very fast." She frowned. "How did they get up there… there's no branch anywhere near the ground."

"Andrew likes to point out that they had 'their little fingers tightly clawed into the bark, like squirrels'. I guess it's all about motivation…. People can do astonishing things when they feel they are in danger…. or somebody who's important to them. Jared once told me that Seeley helped him climb the tree first, before saving himself." Michelle answered thoughtfully. Brennan nodded, remembering how Booth reacted whenever he felt she was in danger. "He's protective" She said, without thinking.

Michelle nodded, then added with a sly smile. "Of course, the poodle wasn't that big a threat in the first place."

Temperance had to laugh. "Thank you for showing me the tree. Maybe we should go back now."

The other woman nodded and they went back without talking, both enjoying the silence of the morning, the fresh scent of the air and the comfortable feeling of understanding each other.

When the house came in sight, Temperance stopped and addressed the woman beside her. "Thank you for the walk …. I… just need a moment alone… would you mind going back without me?"

"No, not at all. You're alright, aren't you?" Michelle asked.

Brennan heard the genuine concern in the other woman's voice and a small smile played on her lips. "I'm fine… I just … need a moment, if that's okay."

"No problem. In case they are awake yet – which I doubt – I'll tell them you'll be back soon. See you later, Temperance."

Brennan nodded at the other woman's retort, murmured a "See you later." and watched her leave.

When Michelle was out of sight, Temperance Brennan sat down on a tree trunk and closed her eyes.

Michelle Booth was nearly as bad a liar as she was herself. And as manipulative as Angela

Brennan might be a squint, but she wasn't stupid…. She knew very well what Michelle had so bluntly tried to hint at. A fellow squint had turned shrink on her – oh, the irony!

The question was, was Michelle right? And if yes, what was she, Temperance Brennan, going to do about the whole mess?

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I LOOOOVE reviews!

I thought it would be a nice twist to have another squint turn shrink on her to let her see what everybody else sees.


	12. Talk

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews… I'm glad you still want to read more about this! THANK YOU!

So, here is the next chapter, I really hope you'll like it

* * *

Talk…

When Michelle entered the house through the backdoor, she practically ran into her brother in law, who was just helping himself to a cup of coffee. The similarity to the situation earlier, when his partner had run into her, caused her to smile, despite her surprise.

"Be still my heart! A Booth up at this hour of the day? You sick?" She asked Seeley and had to grin when she heard his less than enthusiastic retort. "Parker seems to mutate into an early riser. He already had breakfast and is now watching TV. I swear my genes have nothing to do with this." He yawned and gave his brother's wife a long look. "You've been for a walk already?" He shuddered at the mere thought of going out that early.

She nodded. "But… I didn't have to go alone this time…. Thanks for bringing someone to keep me company while you Booths are still in hibernation."

"Bones is up too?" He yawned again, only half-heartedly hiding it with one hand. "Ah, well, doesn't surprise me. She gets up at 5 every day."

Michelle watched him with a bemused smile on her face, waiting for his sleepy mind to catch up with what he just had said.

A moment later it struck him and he hurried to add: "So I've been told, that is."

"Uh-uh." Michelle made and grinned. "Temperance is still outside… But we had a nice time talking. She's an interesting person. I'm sure you make an excellent team."

Seeley Booth might still have been tired, but he knew a meaningful undertone when he heard one. "Michelle Aretha Sawyer-Booth… What did you do?"

The blonde grinned at how he hammered out her names. "Ha, you're not Jared, you can count off my names as you want, it wont help you at all…. But what a pleasant surprise that you actually remember all of them. Seeley, I didn't do anything, just talked to her a little."

Booth's eyes widened at her deliberately exaggerated innocent voice. "I should have known. What did you talk about?"

"Well…… this and that…. Oak trees and poodles….You…. Oh, and how you like to talk about her… all the time." Michelle smiled sweetly.

Her response - especially the last part of it – caused him to groan. "Michelle. I don't talk about her all the time, okay? God, I should have known… You're even a bigger threat than my mother."

"Now you wound me, Seel… really. A threat?" Michelle put a hand over her heart in mock pain.

"Now, don't get smart with me. What is it about you women that you think you always have to meddle with other people's business?" Booth sighed.

"It's fun. Besides, I still remember how clueless I was when Jared started to make his moves on me. Just trying to help." Michelle raised her hands in a defending gesture.

"Help? With what? You can't compare you and Jared to me and Bones… we're partners." Seeley tried to clarify.

"Well, so are Jared and I." The woman gave back.

"You're married." Booth corrected. Michelle waved his words off. "Sure, but marriage is a partnership of sorts, don't you think so?"

"How would I know, seeing as how I never was married?" Seeley gave back in a weak attempt to make her focus on something else than him and Bones.

Of course, it didn't quite work. Michelle stared up at him. "Now don't YOU get smart with ME, Seel. It's not fair to leave her in the dark all the time. God, a blind man could see you're not only partners. But she's a pureblood squint… she would never ever see it herself. She needs a little nudge in the right direction."

"Give her a little credit, will you? She's learned a lot these past years." Booth immediately rose to defend his partner… and ran into the cleverly laid trap with full force.

A sly smile appeared on Michelle's face. "Well, well…. How come you defend her instead of denying everything?"

And in that very moment Seeley Booth knew he had to admit defeat. He sighed and turned his face away from his sister in law. "You're right. Okay, I admit that I might have feelings for her…. But Bones is … you can't push her, okay? It's complicated…." His voice trailed off.

Michelle placed a warm hand on his arm and softly said. "I didn't push… and you shouldn't either… just a little nudge, a little hint. It's wonderful of you, that you want to give her time… But maybe she won't allow herself to see you as more than a friend and partner because she doesn't know you'd be interested in being more to her. You'd have to wait forever."

Booth closed his eyes and let her words sink in. He had to admit, Michelle's viewpoint held an undeniable truth.

"You talk like a shrink." He suddenly said.

"I minored in psychology." She admitted with a smile.

Booth's eyes snapped open. "You are a shrink. And a squint." He had to grin. "Jared knows, I assume?" Michelle nodded.

"Soooo, my brother left me in the dark, that little traitor. He's so going to get it back." Then he was serious again. "Only a small nudge, yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Small, but enough to get her to think about a few things." Michelle explained.

The FBI agent sighed. "And what does the shrink recommend? What should I do now?"

Michelle patted his arm again. "The shrink doesn't recommend anything at this point… But the woman does. Be patient and show her that you're there for her. She'll make up her mind eventually."

"She already has." Booth nearly dropped his coffee cup when he heard his partner's voice from behind them.

He turned around, both curious and anxious to meet her gaze, nervously anticipating her reaction... and not quite sure how long she'd be listening to the conversation.

* * *

So, please let me know, how did you like the talk between Seeley and Michelle?

I know, it's kind of cruel to leave it here, but I'm working on the next chapter…. It's mostly for the thrill of the cliffhanger G


	13. Coffee

Ha, you didn't care much for the cliffhanger, right? Can't blame you ;)

But, what I can do is to THANK YOU for your reviews.

Still...Hm, Hm no real threats this time, I guess I must be losing my touch. shakes head Here we go, the next chapter is ready.

* * *

Coffee…

Michelle had whirled around too at the sound of the female voice behind her. "Oh, shit." She said in a flat voice. Her brother in law and his partner just kept looking at each other, his gaze clearly anxious, but Michelle had no idea what to make of the expression on her face. Since the two of them had shown no real reaction to her earlier words, she cleared her throat audibly.

Brennan's gaze slid over to her and chilled her to the bone. "Oh…. Shit." Michelle murmured.

"You said that already." Brennan pointed out calmly.

"Ah, yes. You're angry at me, I guess?" Michelle asked, clearly not so smug than she had been before. When she got no answer out of the other woman she sighed and said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to interfere. But…. I just had your best interests in mind."

Brennan lifted one eyebrow. "That's what they all say. I haven't yet decided if I'm angry at you." Her voice betrayed no emotion.

Michelle let out the breath she'd been holding without even noticing. She had screwed up. 'God damn it. Don't meddle, don't try your rusty psychology skills on actual living beings, you moron.' She scolded herself silently.

"I… ah…. I'll give you two room for… whatever." Michelle took a moved towards the door but stopped when she heard Seeley say her name. "Michelle."

Her shoulders slumped…. 'There goes my escape.' She thought.

"Would you keep an eye on Parker for me?" Seeley asked her, without looking at her.

Michelle let out a surprised and relieved. "Oh." She swallowed hard. "Sure, I'll do that. No problem." She took another step towards the door, when her brother in law reminded her. "Living room, Michelle."

"Ah, yeah. I knew that." Quickly, she changed direction and had to directly pass Brennan. She could have sworn that the woman threw off an air of icy chill.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it. Michelle, you're an idiot. Have you been practicing as a shrink. No? Well, now you know why.' Her inner tirade continued on and on, long after she had left the two people in the kitchen and joined Parker in the living room.

* * *

Booth kept his gaze on his partner, trying to read her face, get a hint on her mood, but the expression on it didn't betray a feeling. He swallowed hard. "Bones?" He murmured.

"I'd like a cup of coffee." She said. If she had announced she was going to start a new career as table dancer, he couldn't have been startled more. "Huh? Coffee?" He stammered, the maximum on coherence he was able to produce.

"Yes. Coffee. Brown liquid, containing caffeine. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, seeing as you're just holding a cup of it." Her voice, he registered, was not quite steady. He suddenly recognized, that she was stalling… obviously as afraid of the following conversation as he was. Deciding not to push her anymore than the meddling of his sister in law had already done, he nodded. "Sure"

He turned around to fetch a cup of coffee for her… and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her rigid posture leave her…. As if suddenly she was drained of all her strength. However, when his gaze was fully on her again a few moments later, she had managed to regain her composure.

"Can we go outside? I'd rather not have anyone walk in." She asked, striving for a steady voice…. She was somewhat annoyed that she had to acknowledge to herself that it took a lot of effort.

The FBI Agent just nodded and opened the door for her. This time she was the one to choose the place, and it was not the swing. As much as she had enjoyed sitting there with him the evening before, it was too near to the house for her liking. She led him along the path she had come towards the house earlier, to the tree trunk she'd been sitting on. Booth followed her wordlessly, clutching his cup of coffee as tightly as she was hers.

When she sat down on the tree trunk, she took a sip of her coffee. Without speaking a word, Booth joined her.

As her partner passed her, Brennan noticed something, that shocked her.

"Booth! You're barefoot." She exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?" She looked back at the path they'd just come and wondered how he'd been able walk over the grit and wood without yelping in pain.

"It's not important." Her partner murmured. "I don't have that much feeling in my feet anyway."

Brennan's eyes widened a little at his statement, remembering his x-rays, the evidence of the torture he'd suffered through. "Even more reason to be careful. In case you cut yourself, you probably wouldn't even notice it right away. Let me have a look." She said, determined.

"No." He shook his head and put his coffee cup aside.

"But…" Brennan tried to convince him, but he cut her off.

"Damn it, Bones… don't you think we have more pressing matters at hand than my feet?"

She gave him a baffled look, then suddenly averted her face and he noticed, that her shoulders were shaking. 'What the hell?' He thought. 'Did I make her cry?' Then he heard the sound of muffled laughter.

Laughing? She was laughing? He'd rather have her crying, than laughing at him and his feelings for her. This was beyond humiliating, this was… Bones and he didn't want to see her cry. God, if she wanted to laugh, she damn well could. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to compose himself and quietly asked "What's so funny?" in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"…more pressing matters at hand… than your feet." She forced out between suppressed laughter.

He blinked. Then her words registered and he had to laugh too. "You're not getting half of the jokes I make, but you laugh at such a bad pun?" He asked, grinning. She nodded, still fighting down laughter. "You're really something, Bones." He shook his head.

Somehow the laughter had cleared out the uncomfortable silence, got rid of the awkwardness and after a moment he managed to ask: "Since when have you been standing there?"

Her face turned serious again, but it seemed she was more relaxed now too. "Pureblood squint." She answered.

"Ah." He made, trying to recall, when exactly Michelle had used that term. He was pretty sure it came before him saying he might have feelings for his partner. He drew in a ragged breath and waited for Brennan to say something, but the woman obviously had decided to torture him with silence.

"So, you heard…." His voice trailed off. "Yes." She simply said.

"Bones, I'm sorry." Booth sighed. He gave her an inquiring look, not sure what to make of the expression on her face. After a few moments she whispered. "Why? You didn't mean it?" Her voice sounded odd. Almost… hurt.

"No, no." He hurried to say. "I meant it. It's just…it's something you would have deserved to be told face to face. I wanted to… I didn't think you were ready to know. God, I don't know what I thought. I just don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" He kept his gaze on her, though he was embarrassed by his fumbling for words. 'Smooth, Seeley, real smooth.' He thought, but continued anyway. "The one thing I really want is you to be happy."

She didn't say a word, not one single word and he felt like an idiot. An idiot who just – slowly, very slowly – got his heart cut out with a spoon. A rusty spoon. With dents in it.

Her silence made the torture he'd been through in his life look like a walk in the park. And still she remained silence. "God, please, could you say something?" He murmured.

His strained voice made her look up at him and she saw the painful expression on his face. "I'm sorry." Her words struck him like lighting. 'Here it goes, Seeley. I'm sorry…. Usually followed by: Can't we just be friends?' He thought and nearly groaned out loud.

"I was thinking…. Of what Michelle said." She continued. "She is probably right."

Booth swallowed hard. "About what?" He managed to ask.

"I would have never considered you might want ….to be more than partners. Not really, you know. Though Angela's always trying to shove me towards you….." Her voice trailed off and she blinked. "…. but Angela would shove me towards any attractive man… To make sure I … how does she call it... get laid."

Special Agent Seeley Booth was not quite sure what to make of her words. Maybe it had been a compliment, that she found him attractive… he wasn't quite able to concentrate on minor details. Talking about getting laid didn't help either. He needed her to say something definite, something he could react to.

"So, I guess, you really would have waited forever." She said and paused. He watched her obvious internal struggle until she seemed to have come to a decision. She took a deep breath and looked him square into the eyes. "Booth… tell me face to face. I need to hear it, to know you mean it."

His mouth went dry in an instant at the sound of her words. But he hesitated only for a brief moment before taking her hand in his. Somehow he felt, that contact would make this easier for him. "Bones… you're my partner, my best friend. And that would be enough, more than I deserve actually… but…" he swallowed hard. "I think I am in love with you."

* * *

Say it.. Scream it, you'll feel better afterwards:

EVIL CHEESE, YOU'RE SO MEAN! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! WHERE IS THE REST! HOW DOES SHE REACT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

That's what you want to yell at me right now? Yes? Ah, it's sooooo good to be back. I just live for the thrill.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Why?

Ahhhh, wonderful …Furby and Ninja Monkey threats. This is the warm welcome I have dreamed of.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for not driving here to Austria to strangle me. You show admirable control ;)!

Well, I hope this chapter makes up for all the cliffie-angst! Here we go…

* * *

Why?

She remained silent for some time but she did not take her hand out of his and he counted it as a small victory, that his words had not caused her to flee. Booth watched her, saw how her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips before answering. 'God', he thought 'when did all this suddenly turn to slow motion?'

Finally, she opened her mouth and said: "Why?"

His jaw dropped. Trust Bones to react… differently…. "Why?" He repeated lamely. What was he supposed to answer now? Count off all the little things, the little quirks and habits that made her so unique and precious to him?

"Why are you wasting your feelings one someone like me?" She elaborated, her voice not quite steady.

He'd been stunned before, but now he was … Was there a word existing to describe how he just felt? He didn't think so. "Wasting?" He repeated.

'Seeley, you're not a parrot.' He told himself. 'Stop repeating everything she says!' All the internal scolding flew out the metaphorical window, when his mouth opened again and he said : "Someone like you?"

'Damn it, your son spoke in longer sentences when he was three years old!' Somehow the voice in his head still had access to full vocabulary. He had not. He simply looked at the woman in front of him, wondering what had led her to the – WRONG!! - conclusion, that his feelings were wasted on her.

Thankfully she did not seem to require an answer from him… yet. "I mean, look… I'm not good at dealing with people. I'm not a good friend… whenever Angela comes to me with a problem, she has to tell me, what to tell her, so that she feels better. I'm not good at this. Not good at …. loving somebody. I don't even really believe in love…. It's irrational. "

"That doesn't make it less real". Booth answered. He was somehow proud of himself for having been able to speak a whole sentence.

"Booth,…. You deserve somebody who understands you. Who knows how to be there for you… who isn't emotionally impaired…." Her voice trailed off and she had to swallow against the lump that formed in her throat and she averted her gaze.

"God, Temperance. You're the one who understands me best, don't you know that? And that thing about being emotionally impaired?" Booth said, his voice soft. His hand moved to her face, gently lifting her chin to meet her gaze. "Look at me. I know you , Bones. You're just fine, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why did you tell Michelle things were complicated with me? Why did you think I wouldn't be ready? Why did you tell her you couldn't … push me?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I was afraid, I'd screw things up." Booth cleared his throat. "Temperance…. You're special, you're important to me. I want you in my life… and if it's just being friends… than I can live with that. But I don't want you to… avoid me because I have feelings for you. And they are definitely not wasted, whatever you say." His voice was steadier now, his eyes fixed on her. He knew this was a crucial point… he needed to convince that stubborn, clueless woman in front of him, that he needed her… no matter what.

She looked into his sincere, brown eyes and the strange flutter she'd felt in her stomach since she'd been listening in on him and Michelle seemed to get stronger.

"I don't understand." She whispered. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know." Booth answered truthfully. "But is it important?"

"I want to understand it." She said, still staring into his eyes, the warm, fluttering sensation increasing even more.

"Why don't you leave the squint in the lab? You can't dissect and analyse everything. Just… accept it, would you? If you don't ..." he stopped and swallowed hard "If you just want to remain friends, that's what we'll be…. But don't shut me out now, please. I need you."

"I did not even notice." She murmured, stunned. "Booth, I'm so sorry."

His heart sank, he was sure she was going to tell him now, that she did not feel the same… and despite what he had told her, he would be devastated if she now told him that she wanted to be just friends. Somehow all that time with him knowing he felt more for her, but not telling her, had been a reprieve. There had always been the chance that she'd be ready for him someday…. But this… he knew, this was going to be definite. This was going to be yes or no. Love or friendship. He felt somehow numb inside.

"I should have … seen the change, shouldn't I?" She asked, her question obviously rhetorical, but he still answered. "I didn't want to let you know… not yet."

She shook her head. "No, Booth. Not only you. Us. I … changed too and I didn't see it. You're always there for me and I just took it for granted. But… if you'd go away now, I couldn't bear it, I just couldn't."

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered cautiously.

"That's good. Because I need you too." Brennan answered, her voice low. "I don't know the first thing about loving somebody, Booth. But I know this is more than friendship."

His heart beat as if he'd just run a marathon and he felt his hands shake a little, as he brought them to her face, framed it with them. "Yes, it is." He murmured and decided that he just had to kiss her. If she was going to kick his ass for it later, he'd be able to bear it.

Slowly he closed the distance between them… and when he saw that she closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss, his heart beat even faster. When his lips met hers, he felt how her arms slid around him and his heart swelled. He had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but it was too short. He was sure of that…. It felt so good, he was convinced he could kiss her forever. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and he felt her shudder against him.

Brennan closed her eyes to savour the feeling of his and her heart pounding violently, of his taste, of his lips on hers and she suddenly knew without doubt, that this was more than friendship and more than lust. She didn't know if it was love, but it was THEM. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"This was way better than at Christmas." She whispered hoarsely.

He let out a soft chuckle. "You said it was like kissing your brother." He held her against him and he decided, that she felt perfect in his arms.

"I lied. It was a great kiss, Booth. But this was …. more. I think I could get used to this." The forensic anthropologist said…. and the FBI agent holding her let out a breath he'd been holding without conscious thought.

"So, you're not shutting me out? You … want this?" He had to ask, though he didn't want to, he wanted to take what she was offering, wanted to kiss her senseless, but he had to know. He had to be sure, she was not going to bolt.

"I want you." She stated, her voice breathless, raw and just damn sexy and the words sent a jolt through him.

"God, Temperance, be careful with what you say … especially with that voice." He drew in a ragged breath… and heard her chuckle. "Not here, Booth. Not that I'd mind the nature, but I guess we need to go back soon."

"Damn it, Bones." He shook his head. "You're planting vivid images here in my head."

"Is that so?" Her voice was amused now. "Sorry."

"You didn't mean that." He accused her with a grin on his face.

"You're right, I didn't. I'm not sorry. It feels very good to be able to get you all worked out." She grinned at him.

"Worked up." He corrected her. "And you manage that just fine. About the worked out… we're going to see about that." He made a fake doubtful face and she pinched his arm. "Oh, you're going to beg for mercy." She promised. Her words made his pulse shoot through the roof, but at the challenging look in her eyes, a wave of tenderness washed through him. "I'm a lucky man." He said sincerely and kissed her again. Thoroughly.

When he pulled back, they were both breathless and he knew she was just as worked up as he was. "Time to go back." He said. "Before they come looking for us."

He rose and smiled down at her. Held out a hand to help her to her feet. And though she knew it was irrational, she took it…. and held on to it for longer than necessary during their walk back to the house.

"You're going to let me have a look at your feet, when we're back." She stated. "Now that we don't have those pressing matters at hand anymore."

He snorted and had to grin. She was really something. And he had kissed her and there was the prospect of more kissing leading to… yeah, well, more. A lucky man, indeed.

* * *

Okay, now please let me know what you think. You think it was in character? Did you like it? Reviews make me HAPPY!


	15. Band aid

Thank you all so much for your reviews, for your nice words…. You really, really rock!

I hope you'll like the following chapter too.

* * *

Band-aid

"Booth, stop!" Brennan ordered, when they were standing on the porch, just a moment before her partner had a chance to step inside.

He turned around and looked at her, one eyebrow lifted. "I'm not a horse."

"I'm very aware of that." The woman stated and he had to suppress a smile at her serious retort.

"Why do I have to stop?" He asked.

"Because I think your mother wouldn't appreciate blood all over her kitchen floor. You're right foot is bleeding, I guess you cut yourself." She explained. Being a man, he of course had to balance on his left foot to examine the sole of his right one, constantly struggling to keep himself upright on one foot. Brennan rolled her eyes and gestured towards a chair. "Sit." She ordered again and he obeyed, but let out a half-frustrated. "Neither am I a dog."

"Since when do you have to reassure yourself you're not an animal? You should practice standing on one leg, by the way… Balance can be trained and it's good for your coordination." She stated matter-of-factly.

"My coordination is fine, okay?" He shook his head and wondered how they had managed to switch from kissing and holding hands to bickering so easily. Though he had to admit it was kind of sexy. 'I'll show you animal' he thought and had to force himself not to grin cockily, while she examined his foot.

"I need to clean this." She said, crouching in front of him, examining the cut. "Where do your parents keep a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom, the right drawer." He explained and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back. Just stay."

He watched her hurry into the house and scowled a little. "Stop, Sit, Stay." He murmured to himself. "Not a damn dog." Though he might be able to wag his tail for her…. The cocky grin he had been able to contain earlier now stole on his face.

"Why are you grinning, Daddy?" He heard his son's voice from beside him.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that." Seeley Booth smiled at his son. "I'm in a good mood, that's why I am grinning."

"Okay." His son simply said. "Why are you sitting here, Daddy?"

"I cut my foot and I don't want to get blood all over the floor. Can you imagine how your Granny would react?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded. "Uh-uh. She doesn't like it at all when you make something dirty… Does it hurt?" The boy asked and gave the blood a fearful look.

"Nah, buddy, it's not that bad. Bones is going to clean it and put a band aid on it and there's that…" He said.

"Where is she?" His son asked. Some day, Booth mused, the world would run out of question marks, because his son had used them all up.

"Upstairs, getting the first aid kit." He explained and ruffled his son's hair.

"Can I have a band aid too?" Parker asked hopefully.

"No, we're not just using the band aids when we don't need them, buddy." Booth shook his head.

"But Granny has those band aids with Mickey Mouse and stuff on them." Parker said, pouting.

"No, Parks. If we're using all the band aids maybe we don't have any left when we really need them."

His son merely shrugged. "Then we buy new ones."

"Buddy, we can't just buy anything you want whenever you want, you know that. Daddy has to earn the money first. You understand, right?" Booth explained patiently.

"Uh-uh." Parker sighed. "Can Bones buy them? Cause mommy says she's got the money." He gave his father a hopeful look. Booth's eyes widened for a moment, then he shook his head. "No, buddy. We're still not buying things we don't need, okay? And we're not talking about other people's money, that's not polite."

When Temperance Brennan came back down and was just about to leave the house , she was treated with the sight of Seeley and Parker Booth in what seemed to be a very manly father-to-son conversation. She stopped in the doorway, just out of their sight and thought that the two of them were making a very nice picture. However, what came out of Parker's mouth next, shocked her a little. "But she's not other people, she's your girl. Mommy said that."

"Mommy says a lot, doesn't she?" Booth muttered glumly.

"Uh-uh, she does" Parker rambled on immediately. "She's talking a lot, just like the girls at school. Is Bones your girl, Daddy?"

Seeley Booth gave his son a long look and hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, buddy. She's my girl. But you know, she doesn't like to be called a girl and she's not going to be thrilled to be called mine either. So you're just going to keep that to yourself, okay?"

"Like a secret?" Parker asked, his eyes big.

"Yeah, like a secret, Parks." His father nodded solemnly. "I can count on you, buddy?"

The boy gave him a conspiratorial nod that had his blond hair bobbing up and down. "Yes, daddy."

"That's my little hero." Booth winked at his son. "Now have you seen Manny today?"

Temperance Brennan stood in the doorway, still a little numb. He'd called her his girl. The feminist in her should be insulted…. But the explanation to his son had been very sweet and instead of feeling annoyed she felt…. Pleased. She briefly closed her eyes at her own irrational behaviour and decided that now was the time to reappear. After all, Booth's foot needed treatment.

The forensic anthropologist stepped outside towards her partner and his son and was greeted by matching smiles on both of their faces. She smiled back at them, a natural reaction. "Good morning, Parker."

"Morning, Bones. You're making daddy's foot okay again?" The blond boy asked.

"I have to clean it and then cover it, so it can heal. You want to help me?" She asked and sat down in front of her partner. Parker nodded eagerly. The FBI agent had to smile when she gently took his foot into her lap, careful not to get blood on her jeans. He really didn't mind getting hurt when a certain squint was going to take care of him afterwards.

"Would you hand me the hydrogen peroxide, Parker?" Brennan addressed the six-year-old, without looking up from Booth's injured foot. The boy gave his father a confused look. Booth had to grin and wordlessly pointed at a white bottle. The boy grabbed it and held it out to Brennan. Obediently he also passed her dabbers and whatever she requested. "You're a great assistant." Brennan commented and Parker beamed at her.

"Can I pick the band-aid?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure. Just make sure it's big enough to cover the cut." She nodded and watched him scowl in concentration taking in the different designs. She had no clue why anybody would need band aids with different designs on them… a band aid was a band aid. It was supposed to protect a wound from outer influence, not to look good. But obviously choosing the right design was important to Parker. She very much doubted that Booth cared about what kind of cartoon figure was going to be sticking to the underside of this foot, where nobody would see it anyway. But still, he was watching his son with a warm smile and was waiting patiently for him to make his pick. Well, so could she.

After some time, Parker finally presented a large band aid with Donald Duck on it. "This one."

"Alright." She said and made a show of administering the band aid over the shallow cut on Booth's foot. "There you go, as good as new."

"Thanks Bones." Booth winked at her. "You're going to kiss it better, too?"

She snorted. "I seriously doubt it would make a difference. And I'm not going to kiss your feet."

"Mommy always kisses it better, when I hurt myself." Parker commented helpfully.

"Bones?" Booth grinned at her, wiggling his toes.

"Well, I'm not his mommy, Parker… so I guess it's not my place anyway. But you go ahead if you want." Brennan suppressed a smile when she saw the shocked look on the boy's face.

"Ew." Parker voiced his opinion on kissing feet.

"I guess your dad's man enough to bear the pain." A male voice from the doorway startled them all.

Jared Booth was standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes. "Parks, you're Granny was asking for you, she's in the kitchen. I need a word with your Daddy and his…. partner."

Parker shot his father a quick look. "Go on in and find your Grandma, buddy." Booth told his son. The boy took off, already looking forward to the chocolate treat his grandmother surely had in stock for him.

Jared Booth waited until his nephew had vanished inside, then he closed the door behind him and scowled at his brother. In an icy voice he asked. "What have you done to Michelle?"

* * *

Sooo, please let me know how you like this chapter. Reviews make my day! Thanks!


	16. Tears and kisses

Hi again! Thank you all for reading and of course special thanks to those who even take the time to leave reviews. You rock!

Here we go!

* * *

Tears and Kisses

"What we have done to her?" Seeley Booth blinked in astonishment. "You should ask what that shrink of yours did to us."

Jared's eyes narrowed. "Shrink?"

"Yeah. She told me she minored in psychology. And she meddled with us." Booth gestured from himself to Brennan who was sitting in front of him.

"Ah." Jared made. "Still, why is my wife currently upstairs, crying and just muttering your names whenever I ask her what happened?" Jared stared at his brother.

"She is what?" Booth and Brennan both asked at the same time, equally stunned.

"Crying her eyes out. I hate to see her like that…. So, I repeat, what the hell did you say to her?" Jared Booth gave his older brother a long look.

"Nothing…. I mean…." Booth was at a loss for words.

"I told her that I was not sure yet, if I was angry at her. She… analysed me without my knowledge or consent. It's a violation of privacy." Brennan explained calmly. "I didn't know she was that….. sensitive. Michelle didn't strike me as the overly emotional type."

"You didn't like her method and told her you were not sure if you were angry with her." Jared repeated slowly. "She usually isn't that sensitive. It's just that…" His voice trailed off and the sentence remained unfinished. At least until the forensic anthropologist suddenly blurted out. "She's pregnant!"

Jared's gaze snapped to her and his eyes widened in surprise. "How….?"

"I should have seen it." Brennan shook her head. "I was too occupied with… other pressing matters." She smiled at her partner.

"How on earth do you see that my wife is pregnant?" Jared Booth's eyes were once again narrowed to slits, suspicion glinting dangerously in them.

"Well, you can see quite easily – if you're paying attention of course - that her pelvis…"Brennan started to explain.

"It's the way she walks." Booth interrupted her. "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear the details, Bones. Jared, Temperance is really good at her work… she can see something like that in the way people move."

"Well, technically it's not so much the way she walks, but…" Brennan started again, but Seeley Booth's hand on hers interrupted her. "Jared…. Why didn't you tell us? You….shouldn't you be happy?" The FBI agent asked his younger brother.

Jared sighed. "Of course we're happy….but we wanted to wait before telling you. She's only two months along …. and it took us so long… We just wanted to be sure everything's okay before telling you. And… God, when I found her crying on the bed…. I thought it was about the baby, you know? Seel, I thought…. I don't know…." Seeley joined his brother, supported him. "Sorry, man, really. Nobody wanted to scare you like that.."

For a minute, Temperance Brennan was frozen, watching the two brothers …. then her brain kicked in and she knew what to do.

"I'll go up to see her and tell her that everything is okay. She … helped us, Jared." Brennan said, then left her partner and his brother alone. She hurried inside and upstairs. Though she hadn't been inside Jared's room before, she knew where to go simply by eliminating the rooms she'd been to already. She knocked and waited a moment… when she didn't hear anything from the inside beside muffled sobs she opened the door and asked. "Michelle?"

She found the blond woman on the bed, her face burrowed in the pillow, her shoulders shaking from occasional sobs. Brennan sat down beside the other woman and started to speak softly. "Michelle, I'm not angry at you. And Booth …. I mean Seeley neither. Actually, I think I have to thank you."

Michelle turned around and gave her an astonished look, her face blotchy. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, not anymore. Your method might be questionable… but I guess the outcome was worth it. You were right about me and Booth." Temperance Brennan forced herself to admit, although she'd rather have kept this new thing – whatever it was – between Booth and her a secret for some time… just to get used to it herself.

"I was?" Michelle's eyes widened. "I thought you'd be mad at me… and that Seeley's been right and I pushed you too much and I screwed up..…. I don't know you, I had no right to.. interfere."

"That's right. You had no right, but …. Something good came out of it, so I'm not really angry. Though I would appreciate it if you could refrain from analysing me from now on." Brennan said.

"Oh, I learned my lesson." Michelle smiled.

"So, you'll stop crying now?" Temperance asked, hopefully, …she didn't quite know how to comfort somebody.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why I even started." The blond woman sighed.

"Hormons." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, I guess. What,…. How do you know?" Michelle asked baffled.

"I analysed you." Brennan winked at her. "I'm a forensic anthropologist, I'm susceptible for small changes in the human body."

"Hm." Michelle acknowledge her statement. "So, I guess we're even. You analysed my body, I analysed your mind."

Her statement drew a chuckle out of Brennan. "Okay. Now, I guess you should be talking to Jared. You scared him."

"I did what?" Michelle frowned, clearly not understanding what the other woman was referring to.

"The first thought he had, when he saw you like this, was that there was something wrong with your baby." Brennan elaborated and Michelle winced. "Oh, shit. I screwed up after all. Where is he?" She rose.

"Outside. With Booth. I mean Seeley." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I keep forgetting calling him by his given name."

"Get used to it." Michelle grinned. "I've got a hunch you'll be seeing this family more often."

"You could be right." Brennan answered and a smile stole on her face. "Now, I think we should go downstairs. All this before breakfast." She shook her head.

"Breakfast…." Michelle sighed. "That's a good idea. I'm really hungry."

"You need more nutrition now." Brennan commented amicably and held the door open for Michelle.

"You tell me." The blond woman grinned. "I'll just go wash my face, okay? I'll be right back."

A few minutes later the two women were standing on the porch, watching the two Booth brothers looking at an ultrasound picture. Michelle grinned at Brennan and whispered. "You know, he seems to see more on that picture every time he looks at it."

They stepped outside in the sunlight and the brothers looked up, both smiling broadly upon seeing them. "Cut it out." Michelle grinned. "These damn charm smiles are killing me." Despite her words she launched herself into her husband's arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to scare you." She whispered and kissed him.

Seeley Booth gave his partner a cheesy grin and before she was able to react, he had swept her into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. Stunned as she was she didn't object.

"Granny! Daddy and uncle Jared can't come in for breakfast. They're kissing." Parker's voice drifted towards them from the kitchen window and they had to chuckle.

When they heard Anna Booth's answer the chuckling turned into laughter. "Well, as long as they don't kiss each other…."

* * *

Now, what do you say? Like it, hate it?


	17. Of muffins and the grinch

Thank you all for your reviews and your support. You really rock!

* * *

Of Muffins and the Grinch

They were still laughing when Anna Booth appeared in the doorway.

"So, you'll come in now and tell me what's going on. Crying and kissing and all sorts of things going on in my house and I don't even know why."

She motioned for them to come in and only when all of them were seated around the big table in the dining room and everybody was either drinking coffee, juice – or in Parker's case a cup of hot chocolate – and munching on muffins or bagels she sat down herself, watching them.

Brennan decided that the homemade muffins had to be the best she ever tasted. When she voiced her opinion on them, the older woman beamed at her. "Thank you, dear. I don't care much for cooking, but I love to bake."

Finally her husband, Andrew, arrived and – after greeting them all with a grumpy "Morning" – sat down and stared moodily into his cup of coffee. Anne laughed when she saw Brennan shoot him worried glances.

"Don't fret, this is his usual morning grumpiness. Just be happy that his sons didn't inherit the full package. They might not be thrilled about getting up early, but they don't play the daily Grinch as their father does." Anne teased and gave her husband a friendly pat on the back. He managed to ignore both her words and her gesture and she simply shrugged.

"What is a Grinch?" Brennan asked.

"You're kidding." Jared gave her an incredulous look.

"No, she isn't." Booth grinned at his partner. "It's a hairy green monster that tries to steal Christmas."

Brennan scowled. "How do you steal a holiday?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that even Andrew Booth now gave her an incredulous look.

"We'll just watch the movie, Bones. Way easier than explaining it." Her partner winked at her. "Daddy, can I watch it, too? Pu-lease…." Parker begged.

"I don't know if I really want to…" Brennan started, but Seeley Booth interrupted her. "Call it research."

She shrugged and decided to let it go "Okay."

Anne Booth smiled mildly at the exchange and placed a muffin in front of her husband. His scowl softened a little when he looked at it. "Almond poppyseed?" He asked hopefully.

"It speaks." Jared snickered and got rewarded by an annoyed glare of his father.

"Sure it's almond poppyseed. After so many years I do know your favourite." Anne patted him on the back again. "Just eat it… I know you'll be in a better mood afterwards."

Obediently, Andrew Booth took a bite. Brennan watched with fascination how his mood seemed to improve with every bite he was taking. When he had washed the muffin down with a cup of coffee, all traces of the grumpy 'grinch' had vanished.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Michelle whispered and winked at her. "A metamorphosis."

Brennan had to smile… It was really impressive how much at ease this family was with each other's strengths and weaknesses, with each other's habits and quirks. And despite her newly discovered feelings for Booth, she was not sure she would ever be able to fit in.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Anna Booth suddenly said. "So, you want to tell me what all this was about? Why my first aid kit is lying on the porch and all the crying and stuff?"

The four young people looked at each other, not sure where to begin, when Parker said. "Daddy, can I go back and watch cartoons?" Somehow thankful that it had been his son's own idea to leave them alone, he simply nodded "Sure, buddy."

After the boy had lef t them, Anna Booth looked at them expectantly. "Seeley?"

"Oh-oh… interrogation time" Jared grinned.

"Don't start, Jared, you're not off the hook either." Anna addressed her younger son, who squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

Brennan and Michelle looked at each other and – as if per mutual agreement – decided to lean back in their seats and enjoy the show.

"Well…." They both started at the same time. "Ah you first, Seel. You know, being older and all." Jared gestured towards his brother, who shot him a death glare. "Slick as always." They scowled at each other.

"Boys." Andrew Booth said warningly. Brennan wondered how fathers managed to convey so many things with only one word.

"Mom, you know… I don't think I should be…" Seeley stumbled over his words and sent a pleading look to his partner, who was watching him with increasing interest. A short side glance confirmed her suspicion that Jared was making a similar face at his wife.

Michelle sighed exaggeratedly. "Men are such babies, don't you agree, Temperance?"

"I tried my shrink-qualities on the two of them." She explained to her mother in law. "While they didn't appreciate the method, I think the result isn't half-bad."

"Ahhhh." Anna made. "Good." She smiled at her elder son. "So, I guess I can be happy for the two of you."

"You might consider being even happier for the two of them." Brennan pointed at Jared and Michelle and grinned when her partner mouthed a 'Thank you'. She didn't need to be a shrink to see that both sons hated to get interrogated by their mother. That was probably the reason why she was at the receiving end of a dark look from Jared now.

"Is that so?" Anna said. "I wonder why."

Michelle smiled at her happily. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful." The older woman sprang to her feet to gather both her daughter in law and her younger son into a fierce embrace. "How long?" Anna asked, when she pulled, back. There were tears in her eyes. "Two months. We wanted to wait a little longer before telling you, just… to be sure everything's alright…. But Temperance found out." Michelle grinned.

Andrew Booth gave her a confused look. "How?"

Temperance was ready to launch into the scientific explanation, when she caught Booth's eye. She hesitated for a moment, then smiled at him. "It's the way she walks." Booth smiled back at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "No squint-talk. It wasn't that hard, was it?" "Guess it's your influence." She gave back and squeezed his hand in return. Then they joined the rest of the family in congratulations and questions about how Michelle was doing.

The morning was spent with chatter and more muffins and Brennan felt as if she'd been part of the family for a long time, all doubts forgotten.

When they had to say good-bye there were tears in Anna Booth's eyes. She hated to see her sons leave, but she knew that it was necessary, they had to live their own lives. With her husband's arm around her waist, she waved good-bye, watching her sons drive away with the women they loved.

Only when the cars had vanished it occurred to her that she still didn't know why her first aid kit had been needed and why her daughter-in-law had been crying. She sighed, then smiled.

A mother needed reasons for phone calls, too.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up on Friday.


	18. Early phone call…

Thank you all so much sweeties for your reviews!!…. Glad you liked the chapter.

* * *

Early phone call…

Brennan groaned and reached for her mobile, which had been ringing almost constantly for five minutes now. "I'm just going to get this." She said to Booth, who was watching her with a small smile on his face.

Had somebody told him, he'd be waking up with his naked partner in his arms he wouldn't have dared to believe it. Somehow he had still had that nagging doubt, feared it would be a dream. But now he was somehow relieved. It had to be real… surely in his dreams there wouldn't have been a phone call interrupting and spoiling his first morning in bed with her.

"Brennan." She said and winced when a split second later Angela's voice pierced her ear.

"Sweetie!! Finally, where are you? I was worried sick." Angela's voice both held an accusatory and a relieved note.

"Worried? Why?" Brennan asked, confused.

"You promised to call me when you came back. But you didn't call yesterday evening. So I figured, maybe you came home too late. Then I called at your place this morning and nobody answered. Then I called your cell phone about a dozen times." Angela explained.

"I'm sorry, Ange. I… totally forgot you'd be waiting for my call. I'm very sorry, really." Brennan said sincerely.

"Yeah, well… it's okay. You're well, that's important. I really thought something had happened. Now, what are you doing, you sound kinda out of breath." Angela asked.

"Ah…." Brennan gave her partner a thoughtful look, then said. "Morning workout." Booth smirked, when he heard her words.

"Really? Since when are you a morning workout kind of girl? Where are you, I'd love to have a cup of coffee with you. You've got to tell me everything about Booth's family." Angela's merry chatter made Brennan's eyes widen a little.

"Hmmm…" The forensic anthropologist was not quite sure how to respond, still thinking of how to get Angela to agree to lunch later, instead of a cup of coffee now. Temperance Brennan intended to spend more time with her morning workout. Maybe make it a lunch workout too. Would she be able to hold off Angela until dinner time?

"What the …." She heard Angela mutter something and her thoughts snapped back to the phone conversation.

"Did you say anything?" Brennan asked.

"Temperance Brennan. You didn't sleep in your bed." Angela stated matter-of-factly.

"I.. how do you know?" Brennan asked, stunned.

"Sweetie, I was worried when you didn't answer your phone. I came over to your apartment and used my spare key. The air in here isn't what I'd call… fresh, so I wanted to open the windows. And, imagine, what I found? No bag. …and you didn't sleep in your bed." Angela's tone was accusatory.

"I… went out yesterday evening… and well, didn't come home." Brennan answered slowly. She gave Booth an accusatory look when she saw how he fought hard not to laugh.

She hadn't been lying. They had dropped of Parker, then went to a restaurant for dinner. And well… had ended up in Booth's bed soon after. Truth to be told, they had spent some time in the kitchen before. The bedroom had been too far away for her liking and the kitchen counter had been handy.

"Where are you?" Angela's question sounded somewhat strict… and motherly.

"In bed." Brennan answered truthfully. Her words had Booth fighting even harder not to burst out laughing.

"IN BED? With a guy? Brennan you ought to know better than going home with a guy you just met somewhere. What if he's a crazy killer, huh?" Angela yelled.

"Oh, I certainly doubt that." Brennan answered, amused.

"Well, how do you know? I hate to break this to you, Bren, but you're not so hot at judging people. You went out with a murderer once!" Angela sounded a little frantic now.

"Angela, there's really no reason to be worried…In fact you know him, so my poor judgment of people won't be an issue." Brennan's remark was both amused and sarcastic. Her partner decided that it was time to take action or the Angela was going to scream her lungs out.

Brennan barely had time to make out Angela's confused "What?", when her partner pried her fingers off the cell phone and took it himself.

"Hi, Angela. I think Bones is quite fond of her morning work out. And I know for a fact, that I am fond of it. So, why don't you meet her for coffee in the afternoon at the Diner, say at two thirty? Guess until then we should have all the morning workout covered. And we'd need a break before evening workout anyway." He grinned when he waited for a response, but for a whole minute there was only stunned silence.

Then a high pitched squeal made him wince. "Ohmygod, ohmygod. Why didn't she say that you're her new personal trainer, huh? Take all the time you need sweeties, and more. No need for coffee today as long as she's ready to give me details first thing tomorrow morning."

Booth held the phone at arms length and was still able to make out every single word. He grinned cockily at his partner who rolled her eyes. "Ange, calm down." She yelled in the general direction of the phone.

"Oh, I wont. I'm gonna grab my guy and make workout too. This is sooo awesome. Well, have fun you two. And Booth, she's got a soft spot for chocolate sauce, just so you know. Bye, hotties!" Angela's voice sounded a bit breathless.

Booth tossed the phone aside and gave the woman in front of him a measuring look. "Chocolate sauce, hm?" Brennan smiled innocently and remained silent. "What if I tell you I've got chocolate sauce?" Booth asked, grinning broadly.

A greedy gleam appeared in her eyes and he had to laugh. "I'm gonna get it. But you know, if we indulge ourselves in chocolate sauce now, I guess we need to make even more workout."

"I think I can bear it." She shouted after him, when he dashed out of the bedroom to get the chocolate sauce he loved to pour over ice cream. He was pretty sure he was going to be fond of pouring it over her, too.

* * *

Ha, what do you say now? Was that the scene you've been waiting for?


	19. Relationships and Realisations

Thank you for reviewing!

I'm sooo glad you're not mad at me for jumping forward in time. I just though another chapter dealing with them driving home would only hold the risk of repetition. And I don't like to repeat myself more than necessary. And I also didn't think it necessary to describe more than done in the last chapter. I started a new story last week which will most likely include more explicit writing, but I didn't want to have to change the rating of this particular story here… and sometimes suggestive writing is as satisfying (hah!) as real smut.

Well, here we go, the next chapter is ready.

* * *

_Relationships and Realisations..._

"You know," Booth sighed as he reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand. "I think we're catching up on what we've missed these past years pretty fast. You're threatening to wearing me out, woman."

The forensic anthropologist beside him let out an unintelligible sound. He was not quite sure if it was meant to be a snort or a grunt. Or maybe – just maybe – actually a word. "Huh?" He made, to make her aware of the fact he hadn't understood her.

She lifted her head long enough from her pillow to force out a breathless "Only threatening?" Then it sank back on the soft pillows. He had to chuckle. He took a sip from the bottle and let his gaze sweep over the naked form of the beautiful woman beside him. Her skin was still flushed and her breathing not quite down to her usual rhythm. And he was damn proud that he was the reason for her recent state.

"You want water?" He asked her and let his hand lazily travel down her bare back. He felt her shudder ever so lightly and a tender smile appeared on his face. "Bones, come on… a little water?"

"Go away. I'm dead." She mumbled and had him laughing out loud. "And you said I'll be the one begging for mercy. I'm not done with you, Bones."

Slowly, she turned around to meet his eyes, an incredulous look on her face. "What?"

His hand moved to her face, his fingers trailing softly over her cheekbone. "I said I'm not done with you yet. I'm planning on more work-out." He was tired. He was nearly worn-out. But damn him, he still wanted her more than sleep or rest. He suspected that's how drug addicts had to feel, always only thinking of the next fix.

"Just let me rest a bit." She answered after a moment. "You're in great shape for a man your age."

"Huh." He huffed, though he of course liked to hear her compliment. "Man my age? You make me sound like an old creep who needs blue pills to even think of having fun."

His words made her smile. "I can verify, that – in my professional opinion – you've got no need for pills of any form or color. Now where's the water you've been talking about?"

Booth grinned at her words and wordlessly handed her the bottle. "Ick." She made after taking a sip. "It's sticky."

"That's not ick. That's chocolate sauce. And I think I remember you were quite fond of it." Booth yawned.

"Ha, you're tired too!" Brennan jabbed a finger against his chest. "And I prefer chocolate sauce on you, not on the water bottle."

He winked at her and answered. "I think there's still something in the bottle." Mischief glinted in his brown eyes that always reminded her of chocolate sauce anyway. But Brennan shook her head. "Enough sticky stuff for today. I need a shower and then I need some rest."

"Shower sounds good." Booth crept a little closer to her. "You know, with all that soapy, foamy skin… Mhmmmm," He wiggled his brows at her.

She shook her head. "You're incredible. But I guess we can share a shower."

"Mhm" He made absently while watching her bare backside when she was walking towards his bathroom. "Are you coming?" She called and he blinked, then quickly went after her. He had to wash her back, he told himself, just out of courtesy.

* * *

An hour later they were once again lying side by side, panting heavily. "We're going to kill each other." Booth commented. "We're not going to last a week."

Brennan acknowledged his words with weak movement of her hand. "We're not going to have time for that much sex – except on week-ends – anyway."

"You don't have to have time for sex, you gotta make it." Her partner corrected her. "I'm sure we find a way to squeeze a little work-out in between work." He grinned at her, but saw a shadow flicker across her face.

"Bones? What's wrong?" He asked, concern etched in his voice.

She sighed. "Work." He lifted a brow at her short answer, wordlessly urging her to elaborate.

Brennan swallowed hard, then said. "It's going to be awkward at work. This… thing." She pointed at him, then at her.

"Our relationship?" He asked, gently.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Only if you let it be awkward." The FBI agent said and took her hand in his.

She looked at him, clearly confused.

"Temperance, Angela already knows what's going on." Booth gently reminded her.

"No, she doesn't." Brennan shook her head.

"No?" Booth asked amused. "Are we talking about the same conversation?"

"She knows we're having sex. She doesn't know, that it's … more." Brennan said, vaguely.

"More?" He repeated, hope and uncertainty in his voice.

"You know what I mean. It's more than just sex." Brennan met his eyes.

"Damn right it is." Booth stared at her for a moment. "I love you."

His words coaxed a smile out of Brennan, as well as a confused look. "Yesterday you said that you thought you were in love with me. Today it's all clear, beyond doubt?"

"It's been clear and beyond doubt yesterday. And a month before. God, maybe even a year, I don't know. I didn't want to scare you away, Bones." Booth explained in a low voice.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You love me?"

Now it was his turn to give her an incredulous look. "What the hell did you think this was?" He gestured between them.

"The best sex…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes went huge, her mouth agape and she remained silent.

"While that was really flattering, I'd love to hear the rest of your sentence." Booth gently nudged her after she'd remained silent for some time.

"Do you remember what you told me about two people in love? How they could create something different?" Brennan asked breathlessly.

Booth nodded. "Sure."

"We just did that, didn't we?" Her voice shook so violently, even her body seemed to be vibrating along with it.

A warm smile appeared on Booth's face. "Yeah. We just did that, Temperance."

He saw tears form in her eyes and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't cry, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. You and me. I didn't realise until just now." She mumbled against his chest, then she pulled back to look into his eyes. "It's more than friendship and more than sex. I didn't understand it… but I love you too."

Pure joy shone in his eyes at her words and he pulled her towards him again, to kiss her deeply. "You just made me very happy." He whispered and kissed her tears away. "Good." She answered, her voice still thick with tears. "I like you happy." Booth smiled at her words and held her close. His partner in every sense. His Bones.

* * *

OOOOOkay, sweeties. I know it's sad but this was the last chapter. Now, now, hold you horses and rotten tomatoes… I didn't say there wouldn't be an epilogue, did I? So, though it might take a little, I will be posting an epilogue.

Please let me know how you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	20. Epilogue

Thank you all so much for your reviews. It's wonderful for me to see, that so many of you obviously liked the story and are going to miss it. I'll miss it too. It's so hard letting a story go, but it's the way it has to be. Dragging it out forever would only ruin it, right?

So here we go, the epilogue is ready. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Epilogue

"It's your phone." Brennan addressed the man lying beside her, nudging him not so gently, her voice only a sleepy grumble.

Booth grunted in response and blindly reached for the offending - and ringing – item on his nightstand. Without looking at the display – and his tired eyes wouldn't have been able to make out anything in the dark anyway – he flipped it open and growled "Booth."

For a few moments he listened, then he let out a loud and excited. "What? When? They alright?"

Brennan blinked at his sudden outburst, wondering what might have occurred to get him wide awake in a mere instant. She yawned and reached for the lamp on her nightstand, flicking it on. She winced and squinted against the dim light and then turned to watch her boyfriend of a little more than six months.

A huge grin was plastered over his face and he – for once – looked wide awake while she was still half asleep. In the six months they had been together now – two of them actually living together – she'd never seen his face wearing that kind of expression. He was listening intently, but when he saw her watching him he grinned at her, and she felt relieved. If it made him grin like that, it couldn't be bad news.

Then he said "Congratulations, bro." And very suddenly Brennan knew what had to have happened.

"Michelle's had the baby?" Brennan asked and her boyfriend nodded, still listening to what his brother was telling him. After a while Seeley Booth smiled, nodded again, then obviously remembered that Jared would not be able to see him. "Jared, I told you. It changes you life. I know it sounds… weird, but everything's different when you're a daddy. Give Michelle our congratulations, too, okay? Should I come over to the hospital? After all we have to celebrate."

He waited again for a few moments, then had to laugh out loud. "Hey, one could think you've been the one to deliver the baby. But I understand you're beat, too. Ah, well.. okay bro, I'll meet you later and then we'll celebrate, okay? Bye. Daddy." He chuckled.

"How are they?" Brennan immediately asked, when Booth had closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Everything's alright." Booth said. "It's a girl. She's healthy and the mommy too. Tired, but healthy. J said the little bug already wrapped him around her tiny finger. Not a surprise, huh? He's as happy as can be. Michelle too, he said."

"Was it very hard on her?" Temperance asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Took her eight hours. The doctors thought she'd might need a C-section, but obviously Suzanna just needed a little more time. " Booth smiled.

"Suzanna Booth? Sounds good." Temperance smiled back at her boyfriend and added. "Uncle Seeley."

"Yeah, Auntie Temperance. And the name is Suzanna Joy Booth." He deliberately spoke the names slowly, to be able to catch he reaction.

She stopped dead, paling a little. "Joy? Why Joy?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"They want us to be god parents. Our family likes to use the name of the god mother or god father as second name. But Suzanna Temperance? That's kind of long." Booth explained, taking her hand in his.

"Me? God mother? But… I'm… not catholic." She sputtered, surprised by the fact that Jared and Michelle had thought of her.

"That's why I'll be the god father… with you as my partner." He winked at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Okay, partner?"

"But… how do they know… about my real name?" Temperance asked and swallowed hard.

"You told Michelle yourself about your past, you just didn't mention your name. Since she knew the whole story already, I figured there was no harm in telling her your real name. You're not mad now, are you?" Seeley Booth gave her a questioning and almost worried look.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm just surprised that they would name her after me." She swallowed hard again, overwhelmed by emotion. "Choosing a name for your child… that usually is something very important for the parents."

Booth nodded. "It is. But don't be so surprised, baby. They like you and you're family. Suzanna is part of a homage to my mother's name too. You know. Anna - Suzanna."

Brennan nodded, but she was still rendered speechless by the fact that Jared and Michelle had chosen to name her daughter after her. Even if it was not the name she used these days… it meant something.

"I don't know much about children, Booth." She stated after some time. "I'm not sure if I can be a good partner for you in that area."

"Temperance, you're a good partner to me in EVERY area, okay? Just because you're not catholic doesn't mean you're not going to be great at dealing with the little bug. You're doing great with Parker. You did well with Andy, too." Booth tried to reassure her.

She smiled almost shyly. "Thank you." She seemed to have relaxed, so he thought he could approach another important topic.

"Soooo. We're both awake and it's three am." A sly smile slowly crept on Booth's face. "You remember what you told me when we had Andy to look after? That just because you had breasts you didn't have magical power over infants?"

She frowned a little at his words but nodded wordlessly.

"Cause I can tell you, baby, your breasts definitely have magical power over me." His voice dropped to a husky whisper and had her shivering despite the heat that was suddenly flooding her.

"How come you're still able to do this to me?" She shook her head in confusion, an involuntary sigh escaping her lips as he started to kiss his way up from her – as he had said - magical attributes to her collarbone.

"What?" He whispered against the soft skin of her throat.

"After more than six months you still make me want you so much. And I even tolerate you calling me baby." She answered breathlessly. Her words made him pause and pull back, so that he could look into her eyes.

"You're doing the same damn thing to me. I want you so much it's driving me crazy when you're parading around at work in your tight, sexy lab coat. So I think it's only fair I can get you to want me too." Having said what he wanted, he winked at her and moved to go back to the spot of soft skin he'd been kissing earlier, but she stopped him.

"Is it going to stay that way?" Brennan whispered, her voice hoarse with lust.

"Oh, yes…. If I have any say in that matter, it's going to stay like that forever." Booth mumbled, pressing little kisses to her throat. "Baby." He added in a low murmur.

"Good. That's what I want." She answered, her breathing already sounding laboured.

"Stop talking, Bones, and start screaming." He ordered before covering her mouth with his and kissing her deeply.

And she did scream that night. Repeatedly. And their neighbours once again whished, that one certain forensic anthropologist and her FBI agent would be going back to being just partners, as they had been for so long.

As if anything could keep these two from each other….

The End.

* * *

And this was it.. God, it's hard ending this, but better end it when it's still good, right?

Please let me know what you think, if you liked the epilogue or not.

I would like to thank you all for reading, for reviewing, for being patient, for your suggestions and for simply being the best readers ever! THANK YOU!

Maybe, one day I'll have an idea for a sequel, but don't count on it. It has to 'feel right' to me. Anyway, you're awesome, thank you!


End file.
